


Revenge For My Scars Oikawa x Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being able to somewhat tolerate the the physical abuse of your classmates, the one thing<br/>you couldn't tolerate, was being called harsh words by your crush, the popular, Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

'(f/n) (l/n) here, nice to meet you all. 2nd year at Aoba Jousai and the target of my whole grade. If your looking for a heart throbbing; 'so romantic I want to die and come back to life again!' love story then stop reading and turn back now because this is not it. Sorry to burst your bubble(s). Let's start my story from about 1 month ago.'

'Fatty!' 'Ugly!' 'Bitch!' 'Slut!' 'Retard!' 'Die!' 'Kill Yourself Today!' 'Loser!'

'Those are the words that are written on my desk, with permanent marker and in bold. Ah...I feel like crying; I feel like ripping my eyes out, so that I wouldn't have to see my tormentors; I feel or removing my existence from this world. But then..wouldn't I just be feeding into their entertainment?'

"Oi! Piggy (l/n)!!" One of the boys called over to you. A paper ball, followed by several more a few seconds later were thrown at you.

'Oh, that's one of the nicknames they call me in this class.' An eraser was thrown. 'If I try to speak out of order or try to fight back then I get harassed even more after school.' A pencil was thrown. 'It's almost like a daily routine if you think about it.' A text book was thrown. "Ow." You held onto the back of your head. 'I have no friends and I've been alone 

"Huh?! What'd you say piggy!?" One of the popular guys stood up from his chair and left his group of friends to make his way over to you. As you heard the light chatter in the classroom die down and the footsteps coming closer, you heart started beating faster. You heart took a plummet as you saw a body standing right next to yours. "You want to say something?! Say it to my face! Oi bitch!" He got all up in your face.

'In case none of you haven't guessed it yet, I'm the target in my class. The complete opposite of the school's idol: Mirai Handa and the one person that no one and I mean no one want to be.'

"I didn't...say anything." You squeaked as you shook your head and shut your eyes.

"Huh?!" He kicked your desk down and it came down with a loud crash and made you jump. "Stand up! Now!" You were now shaking and your heart was about to explode right out your chest from fear. You gripped onto your skirt and stood up, just like you were told. You turned and faced him with your head lowered to stare at your shoes for some type of comfort.

'Why am I the target of this harassment? I have no idea. But I'd think that is more due to the fact that I'm not skinny like the others girls in my grade because I'm a few sizes bigger. But what I do know, is that it won't stop.'

"*spits*"

"!" A clear and bubbly liquid was now running down your shoes

"Lick it up."

"N-"

"Huh?! Say that again fatty?"

'That was another name that they've decided was fit for me.'

"I don't-"

"You got lot's of balls talking back against me! Don't you!"

"..."

"Shibata-kun, don't be so cranky so early in the morning this sunny Monday morning." A familiar voice spoke up out of nowhere and caught everyone's attention.

'It's him, Oikawa-kun. The moment I saw him first year, I fell in love with his smile and his kindness. He's the captain of the volleyball team in our school and he's a really good player. I've secretly watched them practice after school, and he's amazing. He's the most popular and guy in this school.'

"Oikawa-san! Good morning!" One girl screamed.

"Oikawa-kun~!" Girls left and right gathered up around him, screaming and squealing their heads off just to be near him.

"Hi~ Good morning to you lovely ladies as well." He waved to each girl.

"Move it!" A girls voice yelled from beyond the crowd of girls. As they looked back, they all parted to left and right and made a path leading to Oikawa. Standing on the opposite site of that path, was Mirai, the most popular girl in the school. Her golden blond hair flowed behind her as she walked up to Oikawa with a smirk and overwhelming confidence. "Oikawa~ Good morning."

"Good morning Mirai-chan." He greeted her with a smile while looking at her from head to toe.

"I made you cookies last night;" She held up a small purple pouch with a black string tied around it to keep it together. "Accept them?"

"I most certainly will." He took the pouch from her. "Thank you."

"It's no big deal." She took a few steps closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Will we still be going on our date later after school?"

"Of course."

"Alright then." She waved him goodbye and turned around, walking back to her seat.

"Oikawa! You come in late and try and to ruin my fun, who the heck do you think you are?!"

"Now, now Shibata-kun. Like I said, it's the beginning of the day, so mellow out for today, okay." Oikawa walked over to Shibata and you and stood right before you.

'He's standing right next to me. He's so tall.' You took a peak up at Oikawa and saw his smiling face as he looked at you. 'Really handsome too.'

"Are you alright?" He asked you.

You nodded frantically with closed lips. 'He's so kind. And he smells really good.'

As he bent down on one knee he made the whole class gasp in disbelief and Mirai was glaring hard at you. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and put the piece of cloth to your shoe and started wiping away to clean it.

"!" Everyone was now whispering among themselves at the sight before them. "O-Oikawa-san, thank y-"

"Huh? Don't talk to me fatty. I'm not interested in ugly girls like you." He spoke only so you could hear. His words stabbed you in the heart like a knife, but he was smiling as if he hadn't said anything hurtful at all.

"...." You were just utterly speechless.

He then stood back up and went over to pick up your desk. "There you go."

"..." You took your seat and once again and didn't utter another word for the rest of the day. 'It's official. I want to die. But I won't feed into their satisfaction and entertainment. 

'So that's when I decided to make a change. Not only for myself, but for revenge of my scars.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, have you guys tried that new cream puff that that their making at the desserts shop down the block?"

"What?! They have new cream puffs?! Let's go after school and try them.

"Sure! I'm game!"

"Speaking of cream puff, where the hell is (f/n). I need to let off some steam. Yamanaka failed me for now damn reason!"

"Hasn't she been out for about like a week?"

"Dude, I think it's been like a month." 

"Really?" Haha! I wonder if she finally transferred from the school."

"She probably did!" The trio of boys start laughing among themselves about the idea of your leaving the school from their torment.

*sound of door sliding open and closing*

'(f/n) (l/n) here, nice to meet you all.' I am 2nd year at Aoba Jousai and the sure to be new *target of my whole grade.'' (*Target: She means to be the new idol)

The sound of the door sliding open and closing caught the classes attention and had them look over to the door. What they saw step inside the classroom was a petite girl with (h/l) (f/c) silky hair. Wearing a vest over her crisp clean long-sleeved dress shirt, a red tie with a her white skirt and black thigh-high stocking with her brown loafers. All the boys found themselves blushing madly and the girls, gawking in sight of her.

'If your looking for a heart throbbing; "so romantic I want to die and come back to life again!" love story then stop reading and turn back now because this is not it. Sorry to burst your bubble(s). 

"Who is she?" One of Shibata's friends asked with his mouth dropped open.

"She new?" The other one asked.

"Hell if I know, but I think I'm in love." Shibata said as he couldn't take his eyes away from her. 'Her breasts look perky too.'

You walked over to you seat which was placed in the front of the class and right next to the window. You placed your school bag on the hook that was attached to the desk and took your seat after you smoothed your skirt over your butt. You then sat there quietly, waiting for the homeroom teacher to arrive. The nasty words that were written on your desk from a month ago and before still sat on your desk, waiting and staring back at you.

'Well anyways, let's get on with my story.' You could hear the small chatter behind you and could feels many eyes staring you down as you sat there. 'They're all staring at me...'

"Why they hell is she sitting in (f/n)'s seat?"

"Hell if I know, but I do know that I want to get her number." Shibata stood up from his seat and walked over to you with high confidence a smile. "Hey! New girl! You're really cute and I'd love it if I could get your number so I could call you sometime." He said with his hands shoved down his pockets. awaiting your answer.

'It's Shibata...' You turned and looked up. Just the fact that you were looking at him bade him blush even more than he already was. The way you batted your eyes at him got his heart pounding. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested. Goodbye now." And with that, you faced forward again, ignoring him.

"!" Shibata heard light snickers from his friends and some of his classmates. "Shut up!" He turned back and barked. "L-Listen, that seat belongs to some ugly fat girl. Though she doesn't come to school anymore, you shouldn't be sitting in that nasty seat. If you want, I could ask one of the teachers to replace it for you."

"That is not needed, thank you." You responded without even a single glance.

"Uh...right. Sorry to bother you then..." He rubbed the back of his neck and then walked away back to his friends.

"Haha! It looks like you failed Shibata!" one of his friend taunted.

"Shut up I said!" He said down with his new attitude and crosses his arms. "I'll just try again later."

*sound of door sliding open and closing.*

"Good morning everyone." A handsome young man with a bright smile on his face opened the door and closed it. Wrapped around his arm was a girl with golden blond hair and a look of triumph on her face. "Huh?" As the young man walked in, he noticed that no one was really paying attention to him nor his greeting. They were all focused on the 'new girl'. "Shibata-kun, what's going on?"

"The new girl is what's going on." He said without even looking Oikawa's way.

"New girl?" He raised a brow. Oikawa then scanned the room for any girl that seemed familiar. When he saw a girl sitting in the first seat near the window, he then new. "Hoh~" Oikawa unraveled his arm from the girls and started making his way over to you.

"Oikawa-kun! Where are you going?" She pouted and folded her arms. She had her eyes glare at him softly as she saw him walk away from her, leaving her standing alone.

"Relax Mirai-chan, I'll be right back. I just want to see the new girl for a sec." He gave her a smile that she couldn't help but blush in reaction to. "Excuse me." He said as he stood next to you and tried to get your attention. You glanced up at him from the corner of your eye.

'Oikawa...'

"Are you new? What's your name?"

You turned to him and without any expression at all and opened your mouth to speak. "My name is-"

"Alright everyone get to your seats now. Homeroom is starting." The teacher came in the classroom with a clipboard and walked over to the podium which stood in front of the black board.

"Shoot, I guess I'll just have to get your name later at lunch time." Without uttering a word to him you faced forward again and waited for the teacher to speak again. Oikawa waved you a 'see you later' but you ignored it.

"Alright, time for attendance." The clipboard which the teacher had listed all the students in the class' name. He then began to call students names one by one in which they responded with a 'yes' or a 'here'. (l/n) (f/n)?"

"Here."

'Huh? That fat ass is here?' Shibata started looking around the room. 'Where is she? I heard a voice but--Wait.' Shibata looked to the first seat near the window and his eyes widened. "Don't tell me..."

"EHHH!?!?" The whole class was in utter shock. The girl who they thought was 'new' was in fact the same girl who they bullied and harassed since their first year. 'Sh-she's pi-I mean (f/n)!?" The little chatter soon turned into loud chatter and they weren't able to keep their eyes off you.

"(f/n)?" Mirai began to speak. "Isn't she that ugly girl who played around with?" 'I can't believe she looks like the ways she does now. She looks completely different. I;d hate to admit it, but she's actually good competition now! Too good.' Mirai found herself glaring harshly at you.

"Oh, (l/n)-san, you're here? It's been a while. You have some work to make up."

"Yes, Sensei."

"Hm? Her name is (f/n)-chan, huh." 'So she's that girl from that day. Interesting." Oikawa couldn't help but smirk to himself as he watched you.

*****

At lunch time you decided to stay inside the classroom and eat your lunch, and that's exactly what you were doing, until Mirai and her annoying friends cam up to you. She stood beside you with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Hey (f/n), did you get like some crazy liposuction to get rid of those pounds?" She snickered while her friends laughed.

"No." You kept on eating without turning to her.

"Heh, you sure that's enough food for you? You sure you don't wanna run down to the convince store and get a little something extra." They laughed once again. The only ones who weren't laughing was the rest of the class. All they did was just watch.

"It's very much enough, thank you."

"Hey-"

"Excuse me, Mirai-san. I'm trying to eat my lunch in peace. If you have any questions for me, then I suggest you ask them after school where I might actually have time for you." After you remark, the class giggled for a brief moment.

"Tch!" Mirai got angry when she heard the giggles and such behind her. "Look her you little bitch!" She slammed her hands down on your desk and zoomed in on your face. "Don't you think for just one second that just because you took off a few pounds that you can get smart with me! Got that! You're still our little piggy and you're still a loser!" You payed her no mind.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!!" Mirai screamed and raised her hand up and attempted to bring it down on you, but she never got the chance to. She felt a strong grip holding on to her from the wrist. "What the-"

"Mirai-chan, why don't you go and have a seat over there, I need to speak with (f/n)-chan for a sec." Oikawa stood right behind Mirai with her wrist in his hand.

"T-Tooru!" '-chan'? Did he just add '-chan' to her name!?' "Mirai grit her teeth and snatched back her hand. "Fine!" She and her group of friends walked back the back of the classroom.

'He's back.' You noticed as you side glanced him. You saw his smile and you looked away, disgusted.

"Hi~ (f/n)-chan."

"Do you need something from me, Oikawa-san?" You walked asked without turning nor looking at him any longer.

"Would you like to finish you lunch with me, up on the roof?"

'The roof?' Shibata opened up on of his un-rested eyes from sleeping to look over to where you and Oikawa were.

"And why out of all the girls in this classroom, in this grade, would you ask me?" You looked up at him from the corner of your eye.

"Because I'd like to have lunch with you right now."

'Heh~ So that's the excuse he's using.' "Well then, you're invitation has been rejected."

"Come o-"

"Why are you even talking to me right now? I thought you had no interest in ugly girls like me."

"Eh~? Did I really say such a thing? I have no recollection."

'He's fucking with me.' 

"(f/n)-chan~" Oikawa reached his hand out towards you and took your chin in his hand. He turned your head to the side so that you were looking straight in the eyes and then leaned in. "That's a cute beauty mark you have on side of your right eye.

"Don't touch me!" You got angry and smacked his hand away. Oikawa retracted his hands an put them away in his pockets. He just smirked down at you for your serious look. "Why are you still bothering me? Why don't you go over there and be all cutesy with Mirai."

"Now why would I do that. She's not nearly as pretty or adorable as you."

You scoffed. "Oh really?"

"Really. I'm interested in you (f/n)-chan. Will y-"

"Sorry to say, but I'm not interested in you! I don't want anything to do with you, now or in the future. Now if you'll excuse me." You pushed back your chair and stood up. You closed up your lunch box and packed it away in your school bag. You then walked away, or at least you tried to. Just when you thought Oikawa would move aside, he just continued to stand in your way with his tall stature, towering over you. "Move it."

"Say please."

"Hah!?" You moved to your left, but Oikawa was moved along with you. 'He's freakin' unbelievable, this guy.' You moved to your right but he just ended up there as well.

"Come on, just say please. I'll let you pass if you do."

"Oikawa! Just let here pas already! You're seriously annoying to watch!" Shibata yelled from where he was.

"Huh?" Oikawa looked over to Shibata with a not so friendly look. While he wasn't looking you passed right by him by dashing to your left and out to the door. "(f/n)?" He looked behind him. Before he knew it you were now opening the door.

But just when you slid the door open and took a step out, you bumped into someone and fell down right on your bum. "Ow." You took your hand and rubbed it. You even saw a bit of stars after the sudden crash.

"S-sorry, are you alright?" When you opened your eyes and looked up, you saw a males hand extended out towards you, waiting for you to take. From cheek to cheek you could see him blushing red.

"Yes, I'm alright." You took his hand he tightened his grip around your hand and yanked you up. Immediately you flew up into his arms and he caught you. 'Wow, have I really become this light? Or is this guy much stronger than he looks?'

"O-Oh! I'm sorry! I guess I used too much force!" He took a step back.

"It's alright." You dusted off your skirt for any dirt that might have gotten on there. "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Um, are you new here?" The boy asked.

"No." You swept back a piece of hair from your face to behind you ear. "I've always been here. I'm (f/n) (l/n). It's understandable that you might not recognize me."

"(l/n)-san!?" 'Wow~ she's lost a lot of weight.' "So cute..." He mumbled.

"Huh?" 

"N-no! It's nothing!" The boy then dashed off.

'Did he just say that I was 'cute'?' You didn't know how to react to his words so you just walked off to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Oikawa was watching the whole time and actually had a bit of blush across his cheeks. "I can't believe it." He clutched his heart and widely smirked. "I really, really want this girl."


	3. Chapter 3

With your elbow propped up on the desk and your head in your hand, you gazed out the window and watched the cherry blossom petals ride against the wind's flow. You were in a trance. With the window open, whenever the wind blew your hair danced in reaction. You closed your as the wind blew against your face. 

"Morning (f/n)-chan." Shibata came up to your desk with his bag swung over his shoulder, his hand in his pocket and a blotch of blush rising up on his cheeks.

'Chan'? I still can't believe that my name and 'chan' are being used in the same sentence.' You thought. When you looked to our right, you saw Shibata standing there. 'Its been about 2 weeks now, and already people are flocking to me left, right and center. I'm not used to it, so I can't say how I feel about it. When I came into class one day, those hurtful words on my desk had been scrubbed away, or rather my desk replaced.' 

"I...er...I--um....I'd like to talk to you, after school, if that's all good with you."

'It's completely obvious that Shibata now has a crush on me. His stuttering and his red face totally give it away. Men really are pigs. All they want are the prettiest girls in sight to flirt with and bully the girls with the fragilest of hearts. They wouldn't care about what's on the inside anyway, so what's the point of falling in love. It's just a sad case.' "What for?"

"Eh?! Uh..You'll find out when you come. See ya." When he walked away to his desk, you looked back to the cherry blossoms.

"Oh? Did you say it!?" You could hear one of his friends.

"Shut it!"

"Good job! So you're not a pussy after all."

"Like I said, be quiet."

"(f/n)-chan~" A familiar sounding and annoying voice rang out your name in a casual.

'Oikawa. That jackass hasn't stopped pestering me ever since. And about Mirai, she hasn't stopped 'glaring' at me ever since then. She's completely jealous that Oikawa talks to me every second of the day and has this crazy mentality that I actually 'want' her 'man'. News flash, I don't want him. (Not anymore at least).' 

"Good morning my adorable princess." Oikawa strolled up to you with a confident smirk on his face.

"..." You kept silent and continued to gaze out at the pretty pink petals.

"What's wrong? Not feeling well this morning?"

"I'm perfectly fine." You opened your mouth to say.

"T-Tooru!" A girls voice called from beyond the back of the classroom. He glanced from the corner of her eye to see the pretty blond waving over to him, but he just smiled briefly and turned back to you.

'Even though she see's him with me, she persistently flocks to him, yet he basically just ignores her now. It's too obvious that he's done with her, but she's too stupid in love to see that.'

"Yes you are." He replied. His hand reached out towards you so that he could caress your (h/c) locks."

"Don't touch me." You were quick to react and smacked his hand away. The wind still dancing along with your hair.

"Beautiful. Simply beautiful."

'He disgusts me. Whenever he tells me things like these, I feel like throwing up. It's as if...I can see his true form. Ugly, nasty, deceiving, and actually a bit scary.' "Please leave me alone." You positioned yourself to how you were before and looked out the window again; but this time, it wasn't at the cherry blossoms, you were looking up at the cloudless sky.

Later in the school day, it was time for gym and after you had changed you came out of the girls locker room with your gym clothes. Your protruding breasts had the boys all staring at you in awe. You saw them staring from the corner of your eye and it felt so uncomfortable. 'Well I guess I don't have to worry about looking weird anymore. I had to wait a while before getting my gym uniform sized changed from a large to a small, so it's the first time I'm playing gym in a while.'

"Hey, Shibata." His smirking friend bumped his arms with his elbow. "Doesn't (f/n) looks cute in her uniform." His brows moving up and down. 

"Shut up man." Shibata was indeed blushing from how you looked in your gym uniform. "She looks whatever."

"Oh sure she does. I bet you want to bang her right now."

"Tch." Shibata just looked to his side at nothing in particular.

"Alright everyone, we'll be playing basket ball today! Boys vs girls!" Your teacher shouted for everyone to here. "Shibata! Rika! You're team captains! Choose who will be on your teams, you've got 2 minutes before I make the choices myself!"

"Don't you dare pick me Rika, I honestly don't feel like sweating today." Mirai told her before flipping her hair.

"Um, okay." 'I wasn't going to pick you in the first place your 'highness'.' Hm~" The girl named Rika stood in front of the rest of the girls with her arms crossed. "I'll pick, Shiori-chan, Tama-chan, Sae-chan and...(f/n)-chan!"

"Huh? Me?" You looked up at Rika, surprised by her decision to place you on the team.

"Yeah. You don't want to?"

"Uh...no, I'll play." 'What a surprise. Usually I wouldn't be called for anything, but now I'm actually being called.'

"Sensei, we're ready!" Both team captains called to her.

"Alright." She held a basketball in her hand and stood in the middle of the court. Both teams standing on either side of her while two players standing next to her for the tip-off. Oikawa along with a few others were standing in a row beside Shibata. "Let's have a fun and fair game, okay guys." She said, eyes both of them. Once she blew the whistle, she threw the ball in the air and both players to reach for the ball. Naturally the boys got the ball and that's when the game began.

Everything had been going well until you were being passed the ball. "(f/n)-chan!" The ball was thrown so fast, that your reaction time was completely slow and the ball hit you right in the face. You fell down and back, immediately holding onto your nose.

"Ow..."

"(f-f/n)-chan!" Rika called out to you.

"(f/n)!" Shibata and Oikawa called out to you as well.

Both teams and your teacher circled around you. "(f/n), are you alright?" Your teacher asked. Her hand extended out to you for you to take. With your hand in hers, she pulled you up to your feet.

"I don't think so." You answered, removing your hand for her to see. Your nose was red and a bit swollen with a trickle of blood coming out of it. "It hurts."

"Sorry (f/n)-chan." Rika apologized.

"...Yeah."

"Shibata! Why don't you take (f/n) to the infirmary.

"Eh? Me!?" He pointed at himself.

"Problem?"

"Er...no. I'll take her. C-come on (f/n)." He rubbed the back of his neck and started walking away, urging you to follow behind him. 

"Mirai! You're subbing for (f/n)!"

"What?!" both her and Rika were in shock by their teachers decision.

Walking behind him, you could see the red crawling up on Shibata's ears. You walked out of the gym, into the hallway and into the infirmary. "Hello? Sensei?" He called out for the nurse, but there was no sign of him. "*sigh* He must have stepped out." You walked right past Shibata to get to the cabinet so you could treat yourself. You had taken out a cold press and a band-aid. He jut watched you carry the things to the bed and sit down with them. "Uh...d-do you want me to he-"

"Shibata-kun." You interrupted him.

"Y-Yeah." He looked at you.

"Why are being to nice towards me all of a sudden?" You looked at him with soft glares.

"T-that's..."

"What happened to all the names you called me before? I hope you're not going to tell me that you've forgotten, because I sure haven't."

"..."

"Shibata-kun, do you perhaps have a crush on me?" Shibata's face lit up red. "You make me sick, all of you. After I make a drastic change like this, all of you just start acting like you never, not even once, harassed me! It's disgusting how used to the new me you've gotten!" You stood up from the bed and started walking over to him. Shibata backed up against the nurse's desk as you closed him in.

"..."

"Why won't you bully me, Shibata-kun? Why don't you spit on my shoe again and tell me how ugly I am? Pull my hair! Stick my face down the toilet! Kick me down the stairs why don't you!" Shibata swallowed the formed lump in his throat and started to sweat. "Say something!"

"I...I'm sorry!"

"......You're sorry?"

"Yeah! I really am so...please don't be mad or anything. W-we were just messing around, we never meant any of the stuff that we did, honest..."

"You were just joking...around...?"

"Y-yeah! So, can we put this behind us, cause I'd really like to take you on a date t-this weekend!" He shut his eyes tight in confession.

".....I see, so it was just a joke. Hahaha!" You sudden outburst of laughter caused Shibata to become wildly confused. "Okay, you can take me out this weekend." You reached your hands up to wrap them around his neck. Your body was up against his and your breasts pressing against his chest. He was hard and you could feel it.

"R-really?!"

"Yeah, and after we can go to your place for some fun." You smirked. "Sound good?" He nodded his head rapidly. "Why don't we meet up at the mall, at 9:00 am."

"S-sure."

"Great."

"(f/n)-chan."

"Huh?" Hearing your name being called, you look at the door and found the disgusting being whom you disliked, standing at the door. "Oikawa-san."

"Eh~ Shibata-kun, I can't believe you took this opportunity to try and make the moves on my (f/n)."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about Oikawa! And why the hell aren't you in the gym?"

"'My' (f/n)?" You protested.

"I asked sensei if I could come check up on you guys, you were taking too long and I know it doesn't take this long to treat a nose injury." Oikawa glared at Shibata. Shivers glided down Shibata's back as his eyes met with Oikawa piercing gaze. It was like he wanted to murder him. But he tried not to act scared in front of you, so he tried to glare back too.

"(f/n)-chan, why don't take a seat and let me help you with that band-aid." He turned to you with a smile.

"I don't need your fucking he-"

"I said sit down." He gave you a glare but it was much softer, yet just as effective. Right away you walked over to the bed and took yourself a seat on the edge of it. "Shibata-kun," Oikawa started walked towards him. "Why don't you get out of here, I got this under control." He placed his hand on his shoulder and brought his mouth close to his ear. "I think you should keep your distance from that girl. She's mine."

"Tch." Shibata swatted Oikawa's hand of his shoulder and started walking towards the door. "I ain't backing down from you Oikawa!"

"Then consider this a challenge for the beautiful maiden's heart. Though, it won't really be one if you know what I mean."

"Fuck you!" Shibata yelled one last time and walked out of the infirmary.

"Now, to tend to you." Oikawa made his way to the bed, while you backed away from him. "Why are you backing away from me. You scared?"

"Shut up!" You shouted. Oikawa reached his hands towards you and you flinched and clamped your eyes down shut. You braced yourself for something to happen, but nothing happened. When you opened one of your eyes to see what was going, you saw a band-aid in Oikawa's hand.

"Turn to me properly so that I can place this on your nose. I promise I'll be gentle." He peeled the band-aid's plastic off and attempted to stick it on your nose.

"...No thank you." You turned your head away and tried to stand up.

"(f/n)-chan, why do you always try to fight me?"

"I hate you that's why! I hate all of you!" You stood up and walked over to the cabinet to get another ban-aid from the pack. But before any of that could even happen, Oikawa pulled you back down, and onto his lap. His arms tightly holding you down from the waist. "!!" You felt something hard sticking you straight in your ass. It was uncomfortable, and it felt weird.

"Can you feel how hard I am right now (f/n)-chan?" His hand roamed down to your womanhood and you flinched. Your body suddenly became as stiff as a board. "This is only a part of my love for you." He kept rubbing you. "Wow, you really have become so small and light. It makes me want to dominate this weak and fragile body of yours, completely.

"S...stop...it." You were scared. 'W-what is he going to do to me? I-is he going to--rape me!?' "NO!!!" You started to wriggle around to try and loosen up his tight grip on you. When you thought that his grip had loosened a little, you took that chance and tried to escape, but Oikawa was quick and lifted you up, throwing and pinning you down to the bed with one hand. "Let me go! Let go!" Oikawa saw your locks spread out against the bed and pick it up in his hand. He leaned down close and lifted your shirt up with his free hand. He groped your breast and slid his hand back down your slim frame. Tears were seen falling down from the corners of your eyes. "Don't..." You're voice sounded weak and fragile in your plead. "Please..."

"....Promise me you won't go near Shibata again, or your thoughts will actually become to reality. And I mean what I say."

"!" Oikawa took the band-aid and placed it on you nose gently, then kissed your neck just as and removed himself from you. You quickly jumped off the bed. You were just about to leave, but then saw Oikawa standing up when you turned back to look at him. "Oikawa-san." You turned around and walked right up to him.

"Do you need something, (f/n)-ch-!!!" Oikawa fell down to the ground when he felt a surge of pain hit him.

"You piece of shit." You watched him fall and cup his balls tightly. "You fuck with me like that again and I'll cut everything off. I can't stand the fact that a piece of shit like you touched me. You're a monster, disgusting, filthy. I can't even fathom how the girls in this school still chase after you."

"(f/n)-chan you-" He stopped talking when you gripped him by his hair tightly.

"As a matter of fact, just for pulling that shitty stunt, I'm going to make you crumble."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" He looked up at you with a forced grin.

"Why don't you just wait and see." You smirked and left the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shibata-kun~" You called out to for the love stricken teenage boy. As you jogged up to him, your skirt flitted around with the wind. As if bewitched by your presence, guys hindered by their own dates had took a few seconds to watch you jog by. 'If Shibata thinks that this date is going to go the way that he thinks,'

"Oh, (f/n)...." When Shibata looked up from his phone, he saw you jogging up towards him all while calling his name with your cute voice.

'Then he's got another thing coming.' "I'm so sorry that I late. Did I make you wait?" You asked with the slit tilt of your head. 'Running like a ditsy idiot to catch his attention: Complete.'

"N-no." He slipped his phone in his back pocket. His eyes fell from your to the chest that so bravely showed themselves before him. Shibata then redirected his eyes to a different object than your breasts; the floor. 'God she looks so adorable right now! I still can't believe she 'that' (f/n).' "U-Um, d-do you want to go inside now?" He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Of course!" You reached out and hooked your arm in the loop that he had made with his. With both arms now linked together you tried to tug him inside the building. "Let's go." Shibata nodded and let you lead him inside. As you got inside, hundreds of bodies walking around from store to store, up and down the escalator was the first thing that you noticed.

"Where do you want to go (f/n)?" Shibata asked.

"Hm?...I don't know. Anywhere is fine I guess."

'I've gotta stay cool and take the lead, like she wants me too. And when we get to my house all we'll be doing is making love.' "How about I buy you something? Anything you want, just name it."

"....Actually, Shibata-kun," You took back your arm.

"Huh?" He looked down at you as he could no longer feel your arm against his.

"How about we just skip this and head straight for your house. I'm a bit anxious, and I really want to go." 'I knew it, I can't spend too much of a long time with this guy. I'll end up throwing up for sure because of his niceness.' You shuddered to yourself.

"!!" His face blew up. 'So fast! But I guess I've go no choice.' "Sure, if that's what you want. All we need to do is take the train and walk 2 block from here to get to my house, so let's go." He took your hand back in kept it in his hand. It had actually taken you all your might not to try and hit him from the sudden force that he had used.

'I can see it.' The new illusion that was seen through your eyes was Shibata with the head of pig, drooling with lustful eyes. 'Repulsive.' You thought as Shibata led you right back out of the mall, where even more people were walking about. Both you and Shibata walked to the train station hand-in-hand and then got on the train when it came. It was about a 10 minute ride till you got off the train. Once off, you walked those 2 blocks that he had mentioned before and finally, you were at his house. You took a deep breath and exhaled it when you got to his deep breath. 'I can do this.'

When he shoved the key in the door knob and unlocked his door. He guided the key out of it's keyhole and pushed open the door with turn of the doorknob. "Would you like some tea?" He asked you while stepping inside and taking off his shoes.

"No, I want to get to it, now." After placing your shoes next to his neatly, you stepped up to him and slipped your hands around him. "Don't you want to?" Your left hand glided up his chest while the other down to his hard on. "Shibata-kun." You whispered out his name.

"(f/n)..." Shibata put his hand to yours that laid on his chest. "I want you too." He spun you around in the swiftest manner so that you were facing him. "My room's upstairs." He gripped your hand.

"Okay." You smiled and let him lead you once again. Upstairs you went, and into the first door on the your left side. 'We're here.' You observed everything his room very carefully. He let go of your hand and then turned to you.

"(f/n)." He called your name. "Can I kiss you?" When you looked up, you could see his blushing visage looking down upon you.

"No, not yet." You closed your eyes and smiled. 'I'd never let my first kiss be with likes of you.' "I want to pleasure you first, Shibata-kun." Your eyes opened back up gently. You took a step closer to him and put your hand to his crotch. "Sit down." You pushed him down onto the bed. and put your purse on the ground.

"!" 'She's actually going to do this?!' He watched as you knelt down in front of him and took the zipper of his pants between your fingers. You pulled the zipper down so that you could see the bulge. 

'Eh? No way. I'm imagining things, right?"' You tugged on his pants a bit so that he could pull them down. 'It's so...' His white briefs were in the way, so he took it out himself. 'Small! Is this really it? No wonder he has such a pissy attitude.' "I promise I'll be gentle." You told him. He shuddered when your breath brushed against him. "Here I go." You barely had to open your mouth so you take him in. Your tongue wrapped around his cock while you tried to bob your head back and forth to his liking. You even made moaning sounds so that it would please him.

"(f/n)...shit....that feel real good." He confessed. His hand stretched out to grip up your silky threads between his clenched fist. "I-I'm going to cum soon."

'Already? Not only is he small, but he's fast too. Pathetic.' Within a few seconds of counting Shibata came into your mouth. "Did that feel good Shibata-kun?"

"Yeah." He breathed out and loosened up your hairs strands. "Are we going to do it now?" He asked you. His eyes followed you stood up.

"Yeah. Get undressed." You smiled.

"O-okay!" Shibata hurriedly took off his clothes. Every single article of clothing fell to the floor until he was finally naked. "Aren't you going to get undressed too?" He asked.

"Of course." You winked. Your hand peeled down the shoulder of your shirt to show some skin. "Close you eyes and turn around. Shibata-kun."

"Okay!" He did as he was told. And while he was doing that...

'I've got to find something, quick!' Your eyes searched around until it landed on the small golden trophy sitting on his desk. You tip-toed to the desk, grabbed the trophy and came right back to where you started. You raised the trophy over your head and had it come crahshing down on the side of Shibata's head. Shibata reacted by putting his hand to his head, but then feel down to the floor with a thud. He was now knocked out, luckily with a pulse. "I can't believe he thought of trying to do that with me with that small thing he calls a penis." He rolled your eyes. You walked back to the desk and placed the trophy back on the desk, as you found it. You then went to your purse and grabbed the camera out of it. Finally you had to struggle in turning Shibata onto his back. 'With this I'll get my payback.When he was, you got your camera ready and snapped a picture of him from head to toe. "I got it." 'But this is only the beginning.' Without any time to waste, you picked up your purse and dashed out of his room, down the stairs and out the door, leaving him there.

Tuesday morning, every student on your floor was crowded around the bulletin board. Laughter and snickering filled the halls. You being the only one who had stayed in the classroom, sat at your desk, waiting patiently for homeroom to begin.

"Hey guys, why's everyone all bunched up like this in the hallway?" Shibata came up to his group of snickering friends.

"Oh man!" Shibata's friend rested his hand on his shoulder while continuing to laugh. "Someone put up a picture of some dudes tiny dick on the bulletin board, it's crazy man! You've got to see it! My guess is that some chick did it. But man, that guy should be ashamed if he thinks he can please a girl with that small thing."

"Haha, let me s-!!!." Shibata pushed past the crowd so that he could see the person. When he got up to the front, he saw the person, but the smile on his face and the laughter had disappeared. "...Who the-"

"See what I'm saying! Tiiinnyy! You're speechless, aren't you!"

'Who--Who put up this picture of me! W-was it that one girl Sakura? Or Tori? Oh shit! I had a bot more than them over! But, I had them over to my house a long time ago, plus I've never done anything bad to those girls. No, it must have been someone recent. (f/n)? But, she didn't even have a camera with her....unless...!!' "Move it!" Shibata pushed past the students once again to go inside the classroom where you were still sitting alone, watching at the dancing petals. Coming in the classroom, rushing, he walked up to your seat. "(f-f/n)."

"Yes?" You gave him a side glance and then looked back out the window.

"Did you happen to have a camera with you, o-on our date yesterday?" He whispered.

"Yes. Why do you ask? Is it because of the picture in the hallway? I'm guessing that your asking me because you have no recollection of what happened yesterday, right?"

"!!" 'How did she know?'

"Shibata-kun," You turned your head and looked at him. "I was the one who took the picture of you. I knocked you unconscious and took the picture. That's why I asked you to get naked, so that I could take a picture of your small penis. I was so close to laughing and messing everything up. But the thing is, I can't believe you actually thought you were going to satisfy me with 'that'. Listen to me, I will never, ever, forgive you or anyone else for what they have done to me. That picture is nothing compared to the things you and your friends have done to me."

"You little-!!" Your words caused Shibata to become red with not only embarrassment, but anger. He raised his hand in the air while making tight fist, but you just stared at him. You knew that Shibata's fist was never going to make contact with you.

"Right, that's enough."

"!" Shibata tried to move his hand, but the strong grip that had him by the wrist prevented him from doing so. When you looked up and Shibata behind him, you both could see the same smiling bastard that you both despised. "Oikawa! Let go of me you asshole!"

"Shibata, you weren't really going to lay your hands on this beautiful goddess, right." 

Shibata threw down his hand and turned to face Oikawa and glare him down. "Shut the fu-!!"

"Right." Oikawa threatened. There was a scary aura around Oikawa as he said so. Shibata could see that Oikawa's eyes meant no joke. It was like trying to have a stare-down with the devil. Cold sweats rand down Shibata's face and he continued on to stare into Oikawa's piercing gaze. He looked like he was so close to pissing his pants; and he was going to, if he didn't quickly avert his eyes. "Oh, I saw the picture in the hallway." Oikawa put his hand to Shibata's shoulder. "Guess there was no need for competition at all. If you promise to stay away from (f/n) for the rest of year and the next, then there will be no need for me to reveal the identity of that poor fellow in the hallway."

"!!" Shibata grit his teeth and shook Oikawa hand off and then left with his shot pride out the sliding door.

"You really are a little devil. I didn't expect you to play so dirty my little angel."

"Do you not hear the contradiction in your words."

"I don't really care about Shibata," He stepped up to you and tilted your head up. "But I'm more concerned with us." He smirked down at you.

"'Us'? What 'us'? There will never be an 'us'."

"Why not?"

"Let's say that I did decide to date you, or just give into you, wouldn't I just end up being like Mirai, tossed away eventually until the next pretty girl comes around?"

"What~ I'd never treat you like Mirai. Mirai was just a little toy for my sexual needs. Truth me told, I never really like that girl. She would always call my name and tail me around like a little puppy as if I were her actual boyfriend or something. It was super annoying."

"...your mouth."

"Huh?"

"I said, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!! Every single time you speak a raging fire starts in the pit of my chest and just feel like punching the shit out of you! How fucking dare you talk about her that way! That girl is on love with you!"

"So, what's your point? There are lots of girls who are in love with me. Mirai was just the golden ball out of the duds that I chose. You're the only one that I want now. I promise that I won't do you like her."

"Your despicable."

"And you're just simply adorable." After his words, the classroom along with the others started to fill in with it's students for homeroom. Some of those students still laughing about what they had seen earlier. "I'll be waiting for the day you fall in love with me (f/n)."

"Then I guess you'll be waiting for all eternity, because I'll be doing no such thing."


	5. Chapter 5

It was after school and you didn't feel like going home yet, so you just wandered around the school just for the hell of it. "(f/n)-chan! Would you like to be the manager of the baseball team?!" A group of boys huddled around you in the middle, stopping you from your walk. Each individual that you saw, had bright red blush dusted over their cheeks as they gazed at you.

"What? But...I don't even know the first thing about baseball..." You blinked at them.

"That's okay! It doesn't matter!"

"Uh..."

"(f/n)-chan! Be the manager of the judo team!"

"Huh?"

"No! The basketball team!" Another boy called out. So many students came your way, asking you to be their manager. And to each one of them, you didn't know what to say.

"You guys are all crazy if you think (f/n)-chan is going to be the manager of your clubs."

"Oikawa!" The cluster of boys looked back and found the very popular handsome young man strolling down the hallway towards them with his hands inside his pockets and wearing a smile upon his lips.

"This guy again...." You mumbled as you rolled your eyes.

"(f/n)-chan, let's go hang out." He called out towards you. You just glared at him. Finally having enough of seeing his face, you turned your back on him.

"I don't really care for these clubs to be honest with you all, but if you want, I'll visit and chose the one I like the most. Fair enough?" You folded your arms over your chest.

"In that case, we'll be going first!" The captain of the baseball team started.

"Why do you get to bring her first. Basketball is way better than baseball!" The captain of the basketball team jested.

"Hah!? Are you stupid? Baseball is better!"

"You're both idiots!" The judo captain stepped forward. "Judo is way better!"

"*Sigh*" You shook your head and started walking away.

"(f/n)-chan!" Oikawa called out towards you sweetly.

"Stay away from me you creep!" You shouted.

"Come on," He caught up to you in no time and placed his hand on your shoulder. "Let's just go, the two of us. It'll be my treat."

"...Heh."

"?"

"Sure." You gave him a gentle smile. "Why don't you wait for me out front while I go back and get my bag from the classroom."

"Really? I knew you couldn't resist me (f/n)-chan. Don't take too long, okay." He waved as he started walking away down the hall.

"I won't~" You waved back to him. As soon as the popular student turned his back, you frowned in disgust. 'I can't believe he actually thought that I would actually want to hang out with him. He must be delusional.' You rolled your eyes and went in the classroom to fetch your bag from off of its hook. 'I'll just leave through the back of the school. It might be a longer walk home, but at least it'll save me the trouble of being with him.' As you walked over to it, you took it up and turned right back around to leave the classroom.

"(l/n)-san, you haven't gone home yet?"

"Okano-sensei." You looked up at your home economics teacher who stood, leaned up against the door frame with his arms crossed. You couldn't see his eyes because the rays of the sun were reflecting off of his glasses, but would you could see, was the smirk plastered on his face. One thing about him, was that he was popular among the girls because he was handsome and nice, but you weren't like the other girls because he was just a regular teacher to you. You bowed slightly towards him and continued to walk towards the door. Within each step you took, you noticed that he wasn't moving out of the way yet. "Um, sensei, may I pass?"

"Hm? Ah, yes. So sorry about that." He turned to the side so that his back was leaning up against the door frame. You gave him a slight glance before continuing on your way. "*Sniiif~* What a nice sent."

"Eh?" You whipped your head around to look at him. 'Did I hear wrong?' "Did you say something, sensei?"

"Ah, no. Have a nice day (l/n)-san. Make sure you get home safely."

"...Yes." You bowed once more and walked down the hallway. 'What the hell was that all about?'

The next day, at lunch time, a group of the girls in your class were chattering all together in one cluster.

"I just can't wait for home economics later today!" One girl squealed.

"I know what you mean! Okano-sensei is so handsome! And his hair is such a beautiful red! Ah~ It suits him so well. I wonder if it's his natural hair color." Another started.

"Well of course that's not his real hair color! He must have dyed it that color."

"Probably, but he still looks hot!"

"Definitely!" The whole cluster squealed at once, catching a few of the boys attention.

"Hm~ And what are you lovely ladies talking about?"

"Oikawa-san!" The girl turned back and saw the smiling snake with soft eyes as he looked upon them. "We were talking about Okano-sensei."

"You mean our home economics teacher?"

"Yeah! Majority of the girls in our grade go swoon for him, 'cause he's just that good-looking."

"Oh really?"

"Yup!"

"But do you know why Okano-sensei transferred here in the middle of the year the way he did. It was rumored from a school that a few of my girlfriends attend, and that he used to teach at, that he was of a pervert."

"What!?" Everyone was surprised. They brought their faces closer to listen more.

"It's true. He only target's pretty girls. Some girl was a victim of him and said that he used to feel up her butt, rub her shoulders a lot and all that creepy stuff. But that's only half of it. She got special treatment from him, getting awesome grades in his class, all because she was her 'favorite' student. But that's just a rumor I heard. It can't be true because Okano-sensei is an angel!"

"No way, that does sound a bit creepy. I hope it really is just a rumor."

"..." Oikawa just listened to them as they continued to talk. His vision then shifted over towards you, who was eating their lunch silently. 'He target's pretty girls, huh. If that's the case, then my (f/n) might just be his next victim.'

*****

Later on in the day in home economics class, you were learning how to bake a simple strawberry shortcake cake. Everyone was paired up with someone and the ingredients along with the necessary tools were present in front of everyone. Aprons and bandannas so that no one would get food in their hair of clothes.

"I can't wait to start!" A girl name Mako gave a bright grin to you a she said so. She was the partner that Okano had paired you up with.

"Oh, yes." You didn't feel like talking much so you gave her a small nod along with those short words.

"Alright everyone," Started Okano-sensei. "Sensei's not feeling too well enough to teach like he should, so I put the recipe's instructions up on the board for you to use. If anyone needs help," Okano then directed his vision towards you and smiled. "And I mean anyone, just call me over and I'll be there."

'Did he just look my way on purpose?'

"Yes~!" The class responded and then got to work.

"(f/n)-chan, you'll be making me a special cake later on, right?" Oikawa called out to you from behind. The guy was literally right behind you, and that was what was irritating you. "I would love if I could get a taste of something you made."

You looked back at your annoying classmate. "I hope you choke on the batter and die." Your glare was as sharp as ever. You then turned back around and got started.

A few minutes later, Okano had gotten up from his seat and was walking around, giving tips and pep talk to the students who were trying their best.

"Ah! Okano-sensei," Mako called him over. "Can you please check if everything looks good for us?"

"Of course I can, Nakano-san. I'll be right there." Okano made his way over towards your station with his hand behind his back. As he got there, he stood behind and over you, examining the bowl filled with batter. "Oh no, it looks like the batter is not fully mixed yet." He said.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's a good thing you called me over Nakano-san. (l/n)-san, how about I show you how to mix this?" He offered while reaching over and grabbing the whisk from the bowl.

"Um...Yes, sensei." You awkwardly replied.

"Okay, Nakano-san, (l/n)-san, watch closely now." He said. He handed you the whisk and then placed his hand right over your.

"!" As his had sat on top of yours, your got a chill. Not a good one, but a bad one. It felt like Okano was caressing you hand more than just helping you with mixing. He leaned down closer to you to where his lips were right next to your ear. His other hand was rested comfortably on your shoulder, to his liking. "O-Okano-sensei?" 

"Hm?"

"Um...Could you-"

"Okano-sensei." A voice from behind had caught Okano's attention.

"Hm?" Okano let up off of you completely and looked back behind him to where Oikawa and his partner were.

"I thought you weren't feeling well, sensei. If you have something contagious,"Oikawa's eyes then shifted up towards Okano. "Then I'd like it very much if don't get too close to (f/n) so that she wouldn't catch it." His piercing gaze towards his teacher got Okano sweating a bit and had him back off. This was one time that Oikawa did not feel like smiling.

"Oh, you're right, Oikawa-kun." I'm so sorry about that (l/n)-san."

"No, it's fine." You didn't even turn around to look him in the face. Instead, you rubbed your arms to shave off the goosebumps that had risen on your skin. For the rest of the class, you kept your eyes down on the desk and let Mako do all the work. 

*****

"(f/n)-chan."

'He never leaves me alone!' "What is it, Oikawa-san?" You turned around and faced him.

"Let me walk you home."

"....Are you insane?! Why the hell would I let you walk me home? I don't like you!"

"Hey, I'm being serious here." In truth Oikawa's face was indeed serious as he spoke. "If not home, then just a block or two."

"Why are you so damn persistent! I don't want to walk with you! I don't even want people to get the impression that I like hanging out with you for even a brief second."

"I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this for you. I know since home economics class earlier, that you been looking and feeling off."

"!" 'How did he know?'

"Just give me one block, and I'll explain myself as to why I'm doing this."

".....*sigh* Fine. But just one block and no further."

"I got it, let's go."

As the both of you walked out of the school, you turned the corner from the gates and started to walk. "So, tell me what you need to say." You reminded him.

"Oh, right. Basically, I want you to keep you distance from Okano. I heard some rumors from the girls in their gossip talk and they were saying how he favors his female students and practically sexually harasses them. I'd think I'd go crazy if I knew that creep was touching up on you. More so because he's an adult, and a teacher at that. Even when he put his hands on you earlier today, I was reminded of their talk and felt like punching him."

'Speak for yourself when calling someone a creep. But I do actually believe what he's telling me, because Okano-sensei actually looks like the type to do something like that towards his students.'

"(f/n), I'm serious about this." He stopped walking, and so did you. "Watch your back, especially when I'm not around. If you're ever in trouble, just shout for me, and I'll be there." He smiled.

"...I doubt I'll be shouting for you, but, I'll definitely be keeping my eye on him, so thanks I guess for telling me." You rolled your eyes.

Oikawa chuckled. "It's no problem. Well, this is one block. I'll see you tomorrow then." He waved to you and started walking off in a different direction.


	6. Chapter 6

As you promised to some of clubs you visited their clubs one by one. The basketball and judo team. 'Honestly, their sports were seriously boring. I mean, don't get me wrong, they all look really good as teams, but it's just not my thing.'

"(f/n)-chan! What do you think?" Asked the judo captain. "You'll be the manager of the judo, won't you?"

"Um...I still have the baseball team to do, but I'll think it over." You awkwardly smiled at him and waved to him and the rest of the team while starting to leave.

"O-ok!" He deeply bowed towards you. "Thank you so much for coming!" He raised his head after your presence disappeared.

"Captain, you've been blushing no-stop since (f/n)-san came in here." One of the boys pointed out in a blunt manner.

"!"

"Do you have a crush on her?" He smirked.

"E-eh! N-no way!" His whole face was flushed.

"*sigh* I can't believe your lying to yourself like this."

"I-I'm not lying to myself!"

"Liar~" He teased. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

"No way! I can't do something like that! Besides, she must have high standards." He started getting sad. "I don't think I have what it takes to be good enough for her." He scrathed the back of his head.

"You never know until you try. If you don't, then you'll never get to even be near her and some guy will definitely take her.

"...I guess your right."  
Meanwhile....

'Now I've got one more club to check out, the baseball team.' "*sigh*" 'This really is tiresome, I just wanna go home already.' As complained as you walked over to the big field at the side of the school. But as you were walking, you felt those same pair of eyes from yesterday, on you. As you whipped your head around to catch the culprit, you found nothing. 'What the hell? Is someone stalking me?' You just decided to brush it off for the time being. When you got there, you saw the players from your school sitting on the benches, while boys who didn't even go here, mirrored their actions.

"(f/n)-chan! You're here!" The captain of the baseball team ran over to you. "Just in time too! We were just about to start our practice game with another school!" He grinned as his hands were placed at his hips.

"Yes." You bowed. "Thanks you for having me." As you came back up, a few strands of your hairs had gotten in the way and you took you hand and swept them back behind your ear. You then briefly smiled. Before you knew it, the baseball captain was staring hard at you with red cheeks. "Um, captain?"

"Y-Yes?! O-oh..um...let's go!" He quickly turned his back on you. "Hahaha!" He then started laughing awkwardly loud as he walked off from you. 'Ah jeez, that was too cute!'

A few minutes later players started to fill the field and you went to your teams bench and took a seat beside the captain. "Good afternoon, sensei." You bowed to him.

"Oh, good afternoon." He smiled "Are you here to be the manager of the team?" 

"Eh? How did you know?"

"The boys were going crazy saying how they were going to get you to become the manager for out team. I'm guessing you're here to see if they're worth your time or not."

"Uh..." 'How they hell did he know that?'

"Haha, don't worry these boys are very serious about they do. They're an excellent team to work with, believe me."

"Yes, sensei." You both then turned to watch the game.

"Your boys are looking good out there, Masujiro-sensei." A random but well known voice interrupted spoke up from nowhere.

'T-that voice.' As you heard that voice, you got shivers. As you turned to your side slowly, you saw Okano-sensei standing there with a smiled on his face as he looked into the dugout at you and Masujiro-sensei.

"Why thank you Okano-sensei!" Masujiro-sensei thanks him with a wide grin of his own. "Did you come to watch our practice game?"

"Yes, I did? Just a little bit before I leave. Oh, good afternoon (l/n)-san." His smile widened as he saw you. His eyes stared you down with a hungry passion in them. A hungry passion that you were suspicious of and did not want to get involved with.

"G-good afternoon, sensei." You quickly turned your head back to watch the game while cold sweats started to leak from your pores from almost all over. 'He's making me super uncomfortable right now! And why the hell does he have to be here?! Wait, could he have been the same eyes that were following me around from before I got here?' Right then and there, you began to remember Oikawa's words about watching out for him. 'Yeah, I have to avoid him. He's seriously bad news.'

*****

"Oikawa-san, I need to speak with you." You came up to his desk with crossed arms and interrupted his conversation with his friends. You wore a look of disgust as you looked down at him. But the look wasn't because he had did something to you, but because you had to go up to him in general, was irritating you enough.

"Oh, really? What is it that my adorable (f/n) needs from me? I'm hoping that it's a confession."

"Does this face look like it's blushing because I'm near you. No, it's quiet the opposite. So just get the hell up and step outside with me."

"Alright, alright, if it's what you want. We can be alone together." Oikawa pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Right before you turned around, your eyes looked up towards the back of the room and found something not so surprising. Mirai was eyeing from where she sat and not in a good way. You knew the reason behind her stares. It was because a girl who looked way better than her was calling out her 'man'. Funny thing was, that girl was someone who had caught his attention my mischance and made him leave her without a second thought. Though her glare looked deadly, it was certainly not enough to make you want to break a sweat though. 'That look might work for your friends and other people, but not me.' All you simply did was look off from her and turn around after the action of flipping your hair. Your little hair flip got the boys to stair for a few seconds before getting back to their own conversations.

As Oikawa followed you out the classroom, you walked all the way down the hall so that you could have some privacy in what you were talking about. "I guess you really did want to confess to me, alright let's here it."

"You're right, about Okano."

"Huh?"

"When I was right in the middle of watching the baseball teams' practice game he showed up out of nowhere and started looking at me funny."

"What?" Oikawa didn't like what he was hearing at all.

"Yeah, he was staring at me the whole time and it was creeping me out. I honestly don't know what I should do if he decides to force himself on me." You looked uncomfortable as you thought about it all.

"You don't have to worry (f/n)-chan, if he even tries to do something like that," Oikawa took his hand and rested it down on your shoulder for closure. "I'll beat his face his face in."

"..." You glance down at Oikawa's hand from the corner of your eyes and narrowed your brows. "I don't when I gave you permission to touch me." You smacked his hand away from touching you any longer. We're definitely not on friendly terms if that's what you thinking."

"You're so cold, but I guess that's just one of the things that I absolutely love about you."

"Tch, optimistic bastard." You walked past him, leaving him there to watch you walk away. 

The later on during home economics class, everyone was making something entirely new. Okano-sensei was feeling much better and he was especially close to you and your partner, but he was hovering over you the most. 

"Oh, you're doing much better than before, (l/n)-san." Okano-sensei praised you. He even went as so far as to place his hands on your shoudler. When he did, you flinched. 'He's getting way too friendly!'

"Sensei."

"Hm? Yes Oikawa-kun?"

"Would you mind tasting the batter for us?" He asked.

"Oh, no problem."

He smiled. "Great." Oikawa lifted up the bowel that was filled with chocolate batter and stepped out from behind the work station and stepped up to Okano-sensei.

"!" Before Okano-sensei could even get a chance to say anything more, Oikawa had lifted up the bowl over Okano's head and tilted it, spilling out its contents.

"O-Oikawa-san!" His partner called out to him. Her voice caught the attention of the entire class. As they looked back to where the were the couldn't believe their eyes. Okano-sensei was being covered in chocolate batter by Oikawa.

"So, how does it taste, sensei?" Oikawa couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he asked him.

"Oikawa-kun...Any reason as to why you did this?

"No particular reason." Oikawa responded as he lowered his arms and threw the bowl over his shoulder.

"Detention. After school." His voice shook a bit.

"Heh, fine by me." He smirked and went to go sit back down. As he sat down, he looked up at you who was just sitting there, as if you were minding your own business.

"I'll be back, class. Just continue until I return after cleaning up."

"Why the hell did you do that? You got yourself detention?" You asked him without turning around.

"Was I actually supposed to let the show go on, right in front of me, I don't think so."

*****

"Why don't you take an hour to reflect on what you did to me, Oikawa-kun."

"Pleasure." Oikawa walked in the classroom behind Okano-sensei with his hands tucked in his pockets and walked over to a random seat. He took out one hand to pull back a chair and take a seat and shoved it back in when had sat down. His leg was over the other while he was leaning back on the chair, waiting for his time to be over.

To make sure he wasn't skipping, Okano-sensei was obviously there to watch over him. For the first few minutes, everything was silent, until Okano had noticed a certain someone walking past the door from the corner of his eyes. He smirked. "Oikawa-kun," He started out, catching his attention. "I'll be right back, so don't go anywhere until then." Okano started walking out the door and Oikawa's eyes followed him in a suspicious way.

'He's up to something...' He thought as Okano disappeared.

"(l/n)-san, Okano called out for you. "What are you still doing here?" He caught your attention and stopped your from walking any further down the hall.

"O-Okano-sensei...I...I was just about to leave." You watched your teacher walk up to you in a slow pace. The only thing that was weird about this situation, was that you couldn't move your feet a single inch. "D-Do you need something from me, sensei?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." He stopped right in front of you and reached his hand out to collect a few locks of your hair. He brought those same locks to his nose and sniffed them.

"W-what are you doing?" You pulled back a bit.

"(l/n)-san, I want you." Okano grinned down at you. There it was. You could see that same hunger in his eyes. 

"!?" You looked at your predator with innocent eyes, but those eyes only made him crave you more. Before you could think, Okano had grabbed you by the wrist and started walking away with you. You were almost tripping over yourself by the force at which he was pulling at. "Stop it! Leave me alone! You pervert! Someone help me!" You started to scream.

Okano found his destination and pushed you in the storage closet and closed the door behind him. It was tight fit, but enough to move in. He reached up and turned on the lights. He could see you starting to tear up. "You're so beautiful (f/n)-chan."

"Stop!! Let me out!!"

"Scream all you want." His hand rested on your thigh. "But no one can here you in here." There was drool seeping from the corners of his mouth. "I've been watching you for some time now, and every time I see you, you're just so cute that I just decided to make you mine." He leaned in close to your neck and stuck his tongue out. His tongue left a wet trail of saliva on your neck as he licked up. "If you tell anyone about this though, I'll get you expelled from school. His devious grin told no lies. The hand that was still on your thigh slid up under skirt and behind to your ass.

'I-is he really going to do this to me?' You were so scared, that you could no longer utter a sound from you mouth, or move. Tears started to fall soon after you became immobilized.

"*knock knock*"

"Huh? Who the hell is there?" Okano mumbled to himself as he moved himself off of you and turned to the door. When he reached out and opened the door, he found someone who he did not expect to see, standing there. "Oik-!!" Before Okano-sensei could finish speaking, a fist was thrown to his jaw. Okano stumbled back and almost fell onto you.

"You really aren't good at getting your victims to stay quiet, are you sensei. Oikawa pulled Okano out of the closet by his collar and started punching him."

A few seconds later you were able to get out of your trance and realized the situation before you. "Oikawa-san!" You called out his name. "Stop!" You came out of the closet and tried to get Oikawa away from Okano by pulling him back as hard as you could.

"Why are you telling me to stop!? This sicko need to get his ass kicked!" 

"Do you want to get suspended!"

"I was prepared for that from the time you told me about him stalking you! I'd rather get suspended for a few days or weeks if that means I can stop you from getting raped!!"

"-! Just relax okay!" You yelled at him once more and pushed him aside. You walked up to Okano-sensei who was quivering on the floor. As you looked upon him with disgusted eyes, you could see a nose which leaked blood from it, and a black mark sitting perfectly on his eyes. "I hope you've enjoyed your time as a teacher, you sick pervert! I'll make sure your teaching days are completely over when I report this to the police and the principle."


	7. Chapter 7

The same day that Okano tried to rape you, and Oikawa found the both of you, was the same day that Okano was arrested and had his licence as a teacher revoked. Oikawa was there to held you justify your claims towards the police. About 2 days later, he said his goodbyes to his students and took his final leave.

"(f/n)-chan, aren't you glad that I came to help you~?"

"I'm thankful for the help, but I wish that I hadn't been you who had came to save the day."

"So you're admitting that I saved the day?"

"You're as cold hearted as ever, but I still love it." He smirked.

"And you're as annoying and clingy as ever." You turned to him and glared. "I fucking hate it."

Meanwhile in the back of the classroom, chatting among themselves was non other then Mirai's group. With desks pulled up to each other, the girls sat and gossiped about different things; people. All of a sudden, Mirai's vision was directed over towards Oikawa and you, who in her mine was having a flirty conversation. 'Who does that skank think she is, messing around with my damn Tooru!' She raged. She was scowling at you hard, all the way from where she was. Her teeth were grinding against one another as the both of you continued to converse. It was a heartfelt hatred that she was feeling at the moment, and it was going to go away until sh got rid of you. It was unclear to her that the 'hatred' that she was feeling was the swelling envy that had buried its way deep down inside her heart. "God, I hater her!"

"You're not the only one. She's been hogging up all of Oikawa-san's time." 

"Yeah, that's right. She thinks that just because she went on a little diet that sh's the fucking queen."

"What a slut."

"Definitely."

"Bitch."

"I don't get it! What's so damn great about her!? She's still our little piggy! And I'm still way better than that bitch!" Mirai cursed you. "We need to get rid of her." Mirai spoke up towards them.

"But how?" One asked.

"If we can just get Tooru separated away from her for a while, then we can attack."

"I got an idea." One girl started to speak as sh and the rest of them huddled in. "Do you guys know when she get's up to stretch after she finishes eating her lunch, why don't one of us go and lure her outside, and when she's out in the hallway, we'll drag her into the bathroom and carry out our attack from there." She suggested.

"That's alright, but how do we take care of Oikawa?"

"That's where Mirai-chan comes in. Mirai-chan, why don't you take Oikawa for a stroll."

"Cliche...but it'll have to do. I'll do anything and everything if it means I get to have my Tooru by my side." She said this while looking over at Oikawa.

 

*****

"Tooru." Mirai interrupted Oikawa from walking towards you by putting her hand on his shoulder. 

"Mirai?"

"Is it okay, if we talk for a bit." She shot him a puppy dog eyes. She swiftly eased up beside him and put her arm through the small gap between Oikawa's arms and his side. While smiling innocently, she swept a few strands of her golden hair behind her ear.

"Um, sure. But how about we do it later. I was just about to go and talk to (f/n)-ch-"

"Come on, Tooru." She began to pout. "It's been centuries since we last talked to one another." Mirai shoved her breasts against the side of Oikawa arm.

"Alright, fine." Oikawa gave a little sigh a he gave into her needs.

"Great! Let's go." Mirai removed her arm from around his and took his hands in hers and started to drag him out of the classroom and down the way. Without him noticing, Mirai looked back at her friends and winked them fro the signal.

Two girls walked out of the back door and the last two went over to your desk with innocent smiles on their faces. "(f/n)-chan, why don't we step outside and talk for a bit." One of them started up as the other just stood beside her.

You turned your head and looked up at the girls. "What?" After you finished chewing and swallowing a bite food, you raised a brow. 'Aren't they Mirai's group of friends? What the hell do they want with me?' You sized them up and down each.

"We'd like to talk to you. Y'know, some girl talk." She smiled wider.

'They're both hiding something.' "Where's Mirai? Shouldn't you be with her instead of me?"

"Well, Mirai went to....the....infirmary! She was feeling a bit sick so she went there to go and lay down."

"Is that so, then you don't mind me asking yo a few questions before I get up and leave my lunch that my mother made for especially for me, to talk to you guys?"

"...U-Um....sure. What is it?"

'Oh, you're not suspicious at all...' "First off, what the hell do you guys want to talk to me to me for? There are other girls who you can talk to in the classroom, yet you two come and talk to me? Second, what the hell are you guys hiding? Or rather, what are you planning? I don't believe that shit that Mirai felt a bit sick and went to the infirmary. She's feeling pretty lively when she was burning holes at the back of my head."

"W-what?!" Th girl was appalled. "Why would we ever plan something against you. I mean, it's not like have anything against you or anything."

'Little liars.' "*sigh* You really suck at lying. Sorry, but I definitely don't have time for your bullshit, so if you'd please be so kind as to leave me so that I can eat in peace..."

"..." Both the girls were speechless as they looked at one another. "A-Alright. Sorry for taking up your time. We just wanted to become friends with you." The girls waved you off as the walked back to where the came from.

'...Seriously?' "W-Wait!"

"Huh?" They looked back at you.

"You...you wanted to become friends with me? No kidding around?" You innocently asked them.

They looked at each other and then smiled. "Of course! Us girls should stick together all the time, right?" They came back up to you. "Let's go and get away from everyone so we can talk together."

"Alright!" You smiled and stood up, leaving your stuff right where it sat. As the girls started to walk out the front door, you walked out right behind them. "So, what do you guys want to talk about?" You asked, looking around the hallway with your hands behind your back.

"Shut up." One told you. They turned around and faced you with scowling looks. The lunged out at you and grabbed onto the both of your arms.

"!"

"Get in there!" Both of the girls began to tug and pull you towards the girls bathroom. As you got the door, the door was pulled open and the two girls shoved you in, making you fall to your butt in the process. "Sorry we took so long, she was really suspicious about what we were doing."

"You-!"

"Can it! You filthy skank!" One barked at you. She and another girl slammed you against the wall while the next two took a rope and started to tie up your legs and your arms. "I can't belive sh actually thought we wanted to be friend with her."

'I can't believe you actually bought that bullshit. I almost busted out laughing after I stopped you two with that 'earnest' look on my face.'

"I wonder how many times you used your smelly pussy to entice Oikawa-san."

"Ew~ It probably smells like rotten fish."

"Nasty!" They all started laughing.

"...." You silently looked the girls across their faces. "The one's who pussy smells like rotten fish is all of yours. Pfft. When was the last time you guys actually washed yourselves." You smirked, but your eyes were sending harsh glares at each and every single one of them.

"You fucking bitch! You can't talk about us that way!" One of them lashed out.

"On the contrary, I just did."

"!!" As the same girl raised her hand to bring down upon you, the door swung open. "?" As they all looked over to the door, they saw a familiar golden haired girl. "Mirai!"

"Good, you guys caught her." She looked down at you as you were bound, helplessly on the tiled floor. She gave a wide and devious grin. "Looks like I came just in time."

"I knew you weren't sick." You said as you looked up at her.

"Are you kidding?" Mirai walked up to you and stood right before you. "I'm too beautiful to become sick." The rest of the girls stood behind her, watching.

"Isn't that like the saying 'idiots don't catch colds'."

"Watch your fucking tongue you bitch." Mirai narrowed her eyes at you to stimulate the icy glare that she was giving you. She reached her hand down towards you and grabbed up a bunch of your hair. You grit your teeth as the pain that was starting in your roots was getting to you. She pulled you up to her level that she had adjusted too and looked at you with a straight face. "God, I just hate looking at you." Mirai took her hand and slapped you right across the face. It didn't take long at all for a bright red mark to appear on your left cheek.

All you did was silently glare at her. 'If these ropes weren't so fucking tight, I'd break out of these damn ropes and started to beat her skimpy ass down.'

"What? It looks like you wanna say something. Say it." She smirked as she threw you down back to the ground.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just couldn't take the ridiculous odor of your breath any longer. I didn't know how long I was going to last with your mouth so close to my nos like that."

"Stop acting like a damned smart ass! Do even know the situation you're in right now!" She barked at you. She lifted up her foot and started to kick you repeatedly. "First you started out as our little pet pig and few weeks later, you come back on a high chair with a cocky ass attitude! I won't accept it!" The more she stomped on you, the more dirtied your clothes became.

"So, what?" You started out again." This whole little operation was just to get me away from people so that you could ambush me, teach me a lesson, and make me stay away from Oikawa? Ha! Don't make me laugh."

"Ah, you're right. That's exactly what this is about! Before you got your little lipo done, Tooru was mine! I can't stand the thought that a fucking loser like you is getting to take up all of his time!! He's my man! You got that!"

"You all are frickn' pitiful. Especially you Mirai." You scent those icy glares back at her.

"!"

"Are you people really bent out of shape just because one damn guy is giving all his attention to me? Lighten up will ya'. He interests me in no way at all. But...if I wanted to, I could definitely get anyone of your guys, guaranteed." You smirked.

"You bitch!" The girls were now heated. The were about to charge in when...

"Wait!" Mirai held her arm out to stop them from advancing any further. "Since beating her ass won't do any good, then how about we just do this." Mirai took the collar of your shirt in her hand and pulled downwards. As she did so, a big tear was made on the side of your shoulder. "If you get what I'm saying." She looked back at them and smirked devilishly. The same smirk was applied to all of them right back her.

'These fuckers can't be serious...'

Meanwhile...

'Jeez, I can't believe Mirai took me all the way downstairs, and just to took about her dead dog.' Oikawa thought as he came walking down the hallway of your floor. "*sigh* Oh well, I lease I get to be with my ice princess before lunch ends." As Oikawa walked inside the classroom, he looked over to where your seat was. "!" And was surprised to find that your seat was empty and your lunch half finished. "Where the hell is she?" He mumbled to himself. As one of his classmates was walking past him with a girl, he looked over and stopped him. "Takeda! Have you seen (f/n)-chan?" He asked.

"Huh? (f/n)? Oh, I saw her leave the classroom with two girls from Mirai's group. I hope she doesn't become like on of them, It'd be a sad case to see such a cutie like her turn into a follower."

"Hey!" The girl he was with bumped him.

"O-Oh sorry babe." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "But you should know you're the only girl for me."

"It'd better be." She then walked out of the classroom without him.

"W-wait up!" He called after her. "Sorry Oikawa. I'll see you later man!" The boy names Takeda then ran after the girl.

"She was with Mirai's friends? Something's definitely going on if their involved. I need to find her, quick." Oikawa then walked back out the classroom.

Meanwhile...

"Are you guys getting good pictures?"

"Of course we are. From head to toe, everything is being shown."

"Tch." You tried to cover your body with your knees, but it was not use. Starting from where Mirai ripped first, she continued to rip the rest of your clothing to shreds, leaving you in your bra and panty only. "Are you getting off from this, dick breath."

She frowned at your comment. "...So much. But this isn't enough to satisfy. I wanna do something else to you, but I don't know what." 

"Mirai, here."

As Mirai looked back behind her, she saw a small pocket knife being thrown her way and reflexively caught it. "A pocket knife? Where'd you get this thing?"

"I stole it out of Kiba-kun's bag?" The girl smirked.

"Well thanks Kiba-kun. I'll make sure that it doesn't go wasted then." Mirai turned back to you and your half naked body as she slid the knife out. He tongue stuck out and licked across her lips. "I can't wait to start carving up this troublesome face of yours. No more will you distract my Tooru." Just as sharp weapon was a centimeter away from your cheek, the door busted open. "!" All the girls looked over towards the same door and their hearts dropped.

"Oikawa-san!"

"Tooru!?"

'What the hell?' Your eyes were opened up wide when you hard his name.

"What the hell is going on here?" Oikawa looked clearly and saw you no the floor, as you were. "What the fuck do you girls think you're doing?!" Oikawa rushed in, leaving the door to close on it's own.

Mirai stood up with the knife still in her hand. "T-Tooru? What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one who should be asking questions! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Is that a knife?" He spotted the unused pocket knife in her hand. "Give me that! Are you insane!?" Oikawa ripped the knife from her hands and slipped it in his pocket. "(f/n)!" He went over to you and bent down. He brought you up from being on your side and sat you up. 

"Mi-Mirai, what do we do now?" One of them asked.

"I suggest you all get out of here before I lose control of my anger." His harsh glare sent shivers down and up their skin. "And leave the fucking phones!"

"!" The girls took that as a sign to leave, and that's exactly what they did after leaving their phones. Mirai followed behind them, scared of Oikawa's furry.

"Mirai, if I ever see you near this girl again, I'll make sure it'll be you're last time. Don't you ever show your face before neither me or her again."

"...Tch!" Mirai felt as if she was about to cry.

"H-Hey, are you okay?"

"More or less. I'll live."

"You're cheek! Did she slap you?"

"Yeah. Your girlfriend and her bunch of followers are fucking crazy."

"Mirai is not my 'girlfriend'. She never was or will be."

"Yeah, whatver."

"You're clothes..."

"Shredded up by the same bitch."

"Why the hell did they have to do something like this!?"

"Because they love you, duh. They think that I want you because you're always hovering over my desk like a pesky fly."

"....Sorry...it's m-"

"Oh shut up. I don't wanna hear that 'this is all my fault' bull. Just hurry up and untie me from these dam things. They're rally starting to hurt me."

"Oh, sorry." Oikawa started to untie you, just like you wanted. He started with your arms first and then your legs. "I really am sorry about all this though. I didn't know that them liking me would escalate to something like this

"Enough about them already, I wanna know why the hell you're always to my rescue. I never call out for you, yet you seem to fly back like a boomerang when I'm in some sort of trouble. It's weird and it's creepy.

"I don't think being in love with a girl that you care a lot about is creepy or weird at all." He said while taking off his blazer.

"You're just in love with my face."

He took the blazer and placed it around you to help cover you up some. "Oh, if only that were the case."

"What, you're saying that you like me for my personality? If that's the case, then you're really a masochist."

"Maybe." Oikawa cupped your cheek and swiftly leaned in, stealing a kiss from your sweet lips. "But if that's the case, then it's rally because I love you. I want you (f/n)."

"...I can't be around you any longer." You stood up. "You're making me sick. Even right now in this moment I feel like throwing up."

"Wait a minute (f/n)." Oikawa turned around and grabbed onto your wrist.

"Don't touch me!" You threw done your hand to shake him off. "I don't want to get involved with you anymore than this!"

"You mean you being my damsel in distress and I, your prince."

"You'd like that wouldn't you." You glared at him.

"What's wrong? Why can't you just give me your heart already?"

"It's not that fucking simple!" You lashed out. "I'm not like any of those girls who can just fall in love with you, or anyone just by their charm! If I'm going to love someone, then it has to be from the heart! But there's no way I'm ever using my heart again."

"Why?"

"Are you kidding me right now?! My heart still hurts from your words that you said to me that day. How can I ever love someone who says those kinds of things to me. Never again will I give me heart to another! It's just too much!" As you tried to walked out, Oikawa stopped you again. "What?!"

"You can't go out like that. You've no clothes. Just stay here until I bring you a a change of clothes."

'He's right about that. I can't go out like this.' "...And where the hell do you expect to get a change of clothes."

Oikawa smiled. "I'll let you borrow my gym uniform."

"You're gym clothes?! 'You've got to be kidding! There is now way I want to put on his gym uniform! But...it's either those...or this blazer.' "....Just hurry back! It's cold!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Oikawa-san." You walked up to the horrible male who was chatting with a couple of his friends. 'I really don't want to do this, but it sort of the right thing to do...' Oikawa was turned around, sitting in the chair with his arms on the top of the back of the chair. Another boy doing the same, while the next two leaned up against two desks comfortably. They looked like they were having a good time, laughing and all.

"Yes (f/n)-chan?" He stopped talking and turned behind him where you stood right behind him. "What can I do for you, my cold beauty?"

You couldn't help but glare at him. That smile of his was just brewing anger inside of you. "...I'll let you walk me home after school."

"What?" His eyes opened up some after you said this. "You'll let me finally-"

"Don't get me wrong! I'm only doing this because of the other day."

"But even so, I get to be close to my-"

"Your? Get over yourself. I don't belong to you." After that, you turned on your hell and with a flip of your hair you walked back to your desk and took a seat.

'At least she's starting to come around soon.' 

*****

"(f/n)-chan are you ready to go?" Oikawa stood up at the door of the classroom and watched as you finished packing up your books in your bag. "How about I carry that for you."

"What?" You pushed in your desk and took up your bag. "No, I can carry it myself. It's not like my arms are broken." You started walking over towards him. As you got to the door, you passed him. As you passed him, your arms brushed against him.

"Just let me carry it. I want to."

You stopped. "...You're really creepy." You stretched out the arm with your bag in it to him. 

"Let's go." He then walked passed you.

'I honestly don't get him. I know he's only being this way because I've changed both on the outside, but I've changed on the inside too, for the most part. I bet if I reverted back to my old self that he'd stop talking to me.' You thought as you walked out of the school building and through the school gates. 'I don't want to believe for a second that he actually loves and cares about me.' You glanced up at him and narrowed your brows. 'It's all bullshit.' The fierce wind danced around with your hair as you continued to walk. Your skirt was tempting to lift up and show your panties. 

"It's really windy today." Oikawa looked around and the fallen cherry blossom petals, some still being carried of by the wind.

You glanced away from him. "...Yeah."

'...Conversation is not going so well.' He thought and he glanced down at you.

"Hey." You started.

"Yeah?" He turned his head and smiled.

"Why were you such an asshole to me...before I mean?"

'! Shit, she brings that up?' He started to sweat. "I-I don't really know."

"! So you do remember! And what's worse 'You don't even have a reason for calling me what you did?!'

'I was set up just now, wasn't I.'

"And you wonder why I hate you! You're such a fucking bastard!" You reached out and snatched your bag away from him.

"W-Wait (f/n)-chan-"

"Don't talk to me ever again! As a matter of fact, I'd rather you just keep away from me!" You shouted. You began to storm off, leaving Oikawa there in the same spot, dumbfounded by everything that just went down. Just as you were walking a slick black limo drove up beside you. "Eh?" You looked to your right. Since Oikawa was not too far behind, he noticed this as well. One of the windows rolled down and right before you was a good-looking guy with a stern, rather intimidating face. 'What the heck? Why did he stop right here? Why is he looking at me like that?' Caught up in the midst of your thoughts, you failed to notice him get out of the car. 'W-Why is he getting out of the car?'

'It's that guy!' Oikawa eyes widened as he identified him.

As he got out, you immediately looked up. He was tall. Very tall. The young man towered over you as he took a few step closer to you. Sizing him up and down, you saw his outfit. A black suit with a maroon tie. A simple shirt and buttoned it up fully to support the elegant tie he's wearing. On top of the shirt he's wearing a chic vest with 7 buttons, it has a a fairly deep v-line, which causes the vest to line up perfectly with the jacket's v-line when it's button up. The jacket perfectly wraps around his body. It has a tight herringbone pattern which gives the suit a more formal and elegant look. "Good afternoon." He finally spoke."

"U-Um..." You were too scared to speak.

"My name is Wakatoshi Ushijima. I'd like you to be my girlfriend."

"Y-You're girlfriend?!" Your eyes nearly popped out of your head. 'This weirdo! We don't even know each other and he's asking me to be his girlfriend?!' "I-I can't be your girlfriend." You told him.

"Why not?"

"We don't even know each other!"

"What's your name?"

"Huh? (l/n) (f/n)."

"Now we know each other."

"!" You gave a big sigh. "Why don't you ask someone else to be your girlfriend?"

"I want you." Ushijima reached out a hands towards you. As he did, you flinched. But he only reached his hand out so that he could caress your cheek. "You're beautiful. I think I've fallen in love with you."

"!" 'Is this a joke?!'

"Hey! Ushijima-chan! Step away from my (f/n)-chan!"

"Oikawa?" At the hearing of his name, Ushijima looked up and yonder where Oikawa was. "Do you know (f/n)?"

"Of course I do!" He shouted in annoyance. "(f/n), get away from that bastard!"

"(f/n), are you going out with Oikawa?"

"What? Are you insane?! I would never go out with that bastard!"

"Then go out with me. I understand we just met, but I'd love to get to know you."

"...What kind of--!" As you glanced over at Oikawa from the corner of your eye, you could see his teeth grit and his eyes narrowed. He was pissed. 'I got it...How I'm going to exact my revenge.' Ushijima-san, was it?" Your voice became sweet all of a sudden. Your hand then came up over his that was still on your cheek and your finger slipped through his while your head soothed down into his palm. "I'd actually like the chance to get to know you." You smiled softly as you looked earnestly into his eyes.

"!" 'What is she doing...?'

"!" Ushijima was taken aback by your actions and blushed. "Where were you headed to? I'll take you there."

"I was just on my way home?"

"Then get in the car." Ushijima opened the car door for you. "I'll take your bag." As said, he did just that.

'Wait a se-'

"Alright, thank you." Ushijima let you slid in the limo and him afterwards.

'(f/n)-' The car door shut and drove off after making a u-turn. Oikawa's eyes were open wide from the disbelief. The girl that he liked was now being taken away by his rival.

'I'm so glad this opportunity came along. With this, now I can get revenge on Oikawa, I'll 'go out' with Ushijima and make Oikawa sick with depression. I'll just simply break his heart.' "Actually Ushijima-san, would it be alright if I call you by your first name?" You asked him.

"If that's what you want."

"Okay then, Wakatoshi-kun." You giggled. Ushijima blushed yet again. After telling him your address, you both rode all the way to your house.

"I'll be picking you up in the morning as well as dropping you home."

"But...don't you have school too? That wouldn't work."

"It works because I'm not in high school."

"! You're not in high school?" 'He's not in high school?! Did I just give an old man my address?!'

"I graduated a year ago, so it's fine."

"O-Oh...Alright. If you don't mind. Thank you for dropping me home." After giving your thanks, you walked up to your door, unlocked it and walked inside. 'This seems wrong but, I need to do this. I know he's been a bit of a hero lately, but that still doesn't justify what he's done. I don't have time to be a warm-hearted person with him or others in that class.'


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Oikawa, where is (f/n)? I thought she'd be with you." One of Oikawa's friends said.

'Why isn't she here yet?'

"Hey! Hey! There's a limo outside in front of the school!" One of the boys called from over by the window. The whole class got up and rushed from where they were to get to the window. "I wonder who's going to get out of it." They all anticipated as the stared down the limbo. A few seconds after waiting, the car door opened and the class got even more excited. "It's a girl!"

Upon hearing that, Oikawa turned his attention to everyone.

"She have on our uniform! But wait, doesn't that look like...(f/n)?!"

"EH?!" The whole class was in belief. Oikawa, though, was the one was in more disbelief.

Yes, you were the one who stepped out of the limousine. The person who got out of the limbo next was non other than Ushijima himself. "Wow, some good-looking guy us getting out of the car with her! So tall!"

"Let me see!" Oikawa finally rushed up to the window. He raked a few people away from a window so that he could see what was going on as well. As he looked down, sure enough he saw you and Ushijima standing there talking to one another.

'Ugh, why are they watching me like this.' He slightly glanced to the side to see your classmates eyeing you from the classroom. 'If   
they're there, then Oikawa must be there as well.' You smirked inwardly.

"(f/n), are you sure you don't need me to walk you in?"

"No, thank you." You smiled at him. "You driving me here was good enough. I don't want you to be late for school, so it's best if you take off now."

"Right. Then I'll be leaving now. And have a good day." As soon as Ushijima turned on his heel to leave, you reached out and tugged lightly on his blazer to stop him. He turned to looked back at you. "What is it?" He asked.

"You forgot something." 

"Did I?"

"Yup." You waved him to come closer to you. As Ushijima leaned his hear over to you, you took a step forward and pulled him down some more from the shoulder. It was then, that your lips pecked his cheek ever so sweetly. 'This should be a critical hit.' "A 'see you later' kiss."

Ushijima was surprised, but didn't show it on his face. Not even knowing what he was going to do next, Ushijima took your cheeks in his hands and leaned down to kiss you on your lips.

"!" Oikawa felt his heart being greatly pierced as he watched the both of you. 'What are you doing...?'

"Mm." 'Way to go cow boy!' 

"Have a good day at school." He told you and tussled your hair. " And make sure you wait for me after school." Ushijima then left and headed back to his limo where he got in and left from the school. 'Well, time to go to class.' You started walking inside of the school, acting as if you didn't notice that the class was still staring.

As you walked in the classroom, all eyes were on you. Even as you walked all the way to your seat, sat down and unpack your things.

"Hey, (f/n)-chan."

When you looked up, it was one of the guys that was staring down at you. "Yes?"

"Are you going out with that guy with the limo?"

"Wakatoshi-kun? Oh ,yes. We're dating. Is there something the matter?"

"!" As Oikawa heard this, the piercing wound to his heart, went even deeper.

"But I though you were going out with Oikawa?"

"No. Me and Oikawa have no relationship whatsoever." You looked over to Oikawa with a sharp glare. "If anything, we're less than friends." Yet again, another hurtful thing that hurt Oikawa in his heart.

"Well, uh, good looked and all with him." He waved and turned to walk back to his desk.

"Thank you." You softly smiled

*****

"(f/n)-chan, can we speak for a second." Before you got a chance to take out your lunch, Oikawa came over to you.

"I don't want to speak with you." You told him bluntly.

"I know you're still really, really angry about yesterday but I-"

"?"

Oikawa had to pause and look at you. He had to taken everything you were to him, before he could speak one more. "Are you really going out with him?" He asked in his dejected tone.

"Yes. now please leave me alone."

"....I hope you don't expect me to give up on you. You will break it off with him someday, and I'll be right there waiting for to come back when you do."

"I doubt that would happen. Actually, I just might be more in love with Wakatoshi-kun than I was with you."

"!" Oikawa blushed, yet still his heart hurt him. "Alright, I get it (f/n)-chan. I hope you two are happy with one another." With a depressed mood, Oikawa turned himself around and walked out the door.

"...Annoying." You muttered as you reached in your desk for your lunch.

*****

A few classes later, during art class. You felt a pair of eyes that would not go away. As a matter of fact, the eyes were on you since after your lunch period finished. It had become hard for you to concentrate on your work since the person was feeling you all over with their eyes. 'Is it Mirai? No. I'm pretty sure that even though she still hates me, she's not eyeing me anymore like she used to. So who the fuck is it?! It's creeping me out.' As you slightly turned your head to look behind you, the eyes stopped. 'What the hell?' When you turned back to face your canvas, they were back on. 'Wait, could it be, Oikawa?!' You felt a cold sweat run down your cheek from the thought.

"Hey, (f/n)-chan." A girl bumped you with her elbow to catch your attention. As you turned to her, you saw her giggling. She leaned over some and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oikawa-san is really checking you out right now. I have never seen him like that before. What are you doing that's making him so hypnotized?" She whispered.

"W-what? 'Hypnotiize'? I don't-" You started blushing.

"Actually, a few of the others can't take their eyes off of you lately. Plus you've got a good-looking boyfriend. What's your secret?"

"My 'secret'? I don't have one." 'Hypnotize? Secret? I don't do or have anything like that. Do I?'

*****

"(f/n), I've come to pick you up."

"Wakatoshi-kun." You looked up and saw him and his serious looking features. You could see from the corner of your eyes that students were watching the both of you. You sighed a bit. "Thank you so much for picking me up." You stepped up to him and took his hand in yours. "You're such a caring boyfriend."

"Let's go." Ushijima tussled your hair.

"Yes." Without letting go of your hand, Ushijima pulled you along into the limbo. You willingly followed him. As he opened the door for you you stepped in and slid in. After he got in, he closed the door. Just before the limbo pulled off, you leaned forward slightly and looked through the black tinted window and saw Oikawa coming closer towards the gate. When you saw him looked up and stop, that was when you knew that his eyes were on the limo,trying to look past the tinted windows and inside the car. "W-Wakatoshi-kun." He looked at you. "May I have a kiss?" You asked sweetly. Ushijima couldn't deny your expression and decided to lean in and give you a kiss. The kiss started off innocent, but then it got more passionate as the seconds passed."W-Wakatoshi-kun." 'Wow this guy is a great kisser. It's actually making me hot and bothered.'

He pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." 'I actually want more.' "Hey, another one please. I want another kiss." You pleaded. 'Wasn't I supped to be using him? Why am I actually feeling this?'

"Why don't you take a detour to come to my house? We'll have dinner and everything."

"N-no, thank you." You shook your head. Ushijima then took your hand and slipped his larger ones through your smaller ones. "Wakatoshi-kun?"

"Drive to her house." He told his driver. "It's alright (f/n). I don't want to do anything that might even possibly scare you."

'This guy. He's even though he looks so scary, he's so sweet.' 

"I want you to be happy, even if you aren't interested in me."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I know you don't really like me, like I like you. When we've kissed, I've noticed that we've done it after or before you looked off somewhere. When I looked around, I noticed Oikawa was there. So, I think you're just using me to make him jealous, because you like him, right?"

'He hit the nail right in it's head!' "I-I don't like Oikawa-san! I have no interest in that guy whatsoever!"

"It's alright that you're using me. But I don't want you lying about your own feelings."

"But I don't like him! I hate him! It's just--It's my revenge." You squeezed his fingers as you leaned over to rest on his shoulder. 'I hate him. I hate him so much. And everything that he is get's be so irritated. He's such a fuckboy! I hate him!' But the most peculiar part about what you were saying, was that you're heart didn't burn that pure hatred like it used to. 'Why? Even though I'm saying this I don't feel as much hatred in my heart as when I came back.'

"The heart doesn't lie (f/n)."

"!"

Meanwhile, Oikawa was slowly on his way home. 'I can't believe she actually like him. This is all my fault though. It's more like karma. (f/n)-chan, come back to me. I'll do anything.'


	10. Chapter 10

"(f/n), you need to relax."

"But-!"

Ushijima put his finger to your lips. "Relax. I do not mind being a tool to you."

"Oh, don't make it sound like that! You're making it sound like I'm so horrible villain."

"You're not, especially if you're doing it for love."

"I told you that I'm in not in love with him! I hate him! He's the reason why I look like this! Him and the rest are the reason why I have no choice but to get revenge!"

"Whether it be revenge or whatever, I'll still be here for you."

"You're so weird...but, thank you." You looked away.

"Your plan was to make him jealous, right? Then I'll be extra closer to you than before and make him go crazy."

"You're still willing to do this? Even though-"

"I don't mind being a tool." Ushijima cupped your cheeks and brought you in for a kiss.

"Your kisses are really nice." You blushed and leaned in to kiss him again. "Thank you, again, Ushijima-kun."

"I'd prefer it if you kept using my first name."

"Okay, Wakatoshi-kun." You smiled.

 

*****

A few days later, Ushijima dropped you off at school, this time deciding you to walk you up to the door of the school. The both of you were walking hand in hand and Ushijima, being a gentlemen, held your bag for you until you got there. A beauty and her handsome boyfriend. In no time at all, both the boys and girls that attended your school were looking your way in awe. Girls couldn't stop themselves from squealing over Ushijima.

"You really didn't have to walk me up to the school, Wakatoshi-kun."

"It's fine. I wanted to walk you in."

"Damn it! I wanted to get the chance to get with (f/n)-chan." The boys started up their conversations.

"I know! I didn't even get to confess to her yet."

"It's too late man. She's already focused on one guy. And that's him."

"Hey, but doesn't he piss you off, some random guy taking away our adorable idol."

"It does kinda get me heated."

"Oh my God! Look! It's (f/n) and her boyfriend!" The girls then began to start up their conversations as well.

"He really is hot!"

"I told you!"

"They're like a perfect couple!"

"!" A certain someone's ears had caught on to that comment and felt himself getting more angry by the second as the students continued to talk among themselves about you two. Oikawa stood by the door of the school facing the both of you with his hands shoved down his pockets and an irritated look upon his face. 'That bastard has the nerve of trying to claim what's mine.' Over the past few days, Oikawa kept on thinking about you and Ushijima and what kind of privileges and accesses he would have to you and it was only wearing him out, but it was pissing him off.

"Oikawa, good morning." Ushijima decided to speak up to Oikawa when the both of you got to the front doors of the school.

"..." Oikawa just glared harshly at Ushijima, as if he wanted to sever his head. He then looked over at you who in return was looking back at him. When all the three of you were just standing there looking at each other, the whispers of everyone became louder.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on with those three?" A girl whispered to another girl.

"I don't know. Maybe Oikawa is in love with (f/n)-chan and him and (f/n)'s boyfriend are at rivalry for her heart!"

"No way! You thinks so?"

"Well, that's what I'm getting from this scene."

"You read too much manga!"

"Are you going to move out of the way?" You asked him calmly. "I need to get to homeroom."

"I'll move when he leaves." Oikawa bluntly answered.

"Are you kidding me?" You squinted at him as if he were crazy.

"I couldn't be more serious."

"Like I said, I need to get to homeroom." You explained to him once more. "You're holding me up."

He looked away from you. "...So let's walk there together."

"No, thank you." You turned to Ushijima. "Wakatoshi-kun, I'll see you later." You let go of his hand.

"I'll be here waiting for after school as usual." 

"Just leave already!" Oikawa lashed out at him. But Ushijima paid him no mind. all he was focused on was you. He handed you your bag. As you took it from him, he cupped your cheek and leaned down to give you a sweet kiss, right in front of Oikawa. As his lips touched yours, Oikawa's blood began to boil. "!" Immediately out of reflex, Oikawa pushed Ushijima away and pulled you closer to him. In the process, you dropped your bag.

"What the hell are you doing?!" You shouted at him.

"..." Oikawa didn't feel like he was obliged to answer you, so he didn't. He just snatched up your bag from the ground and started pulling you inside the school and leaving Ushijima standing there.

"You bastard!" You stared tugging your arm back, but it was no use. "Let me go! Let me go!!" His grip was too strong. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the hell did you pull me away from him like that?!"

"I know I wished you the best before, but I can't stand it that he's getting to kiss you! Or hug you! Or even just holding your hand! I hate it! He's my long-time rival! And the one thing that I won't let him have is you! From now on, stay away from him!"

"Hah?!" You threw down your hand as hard as you could and stepped away from him. "I am not a fucking trophy!"

"I never said that!"

"It was implied! And what I do with my boyfriend is none of your damn concern! Me and Wakatoshi-kun love each other!"

"!!" Oikawa suddenly slammed you against a locker and pinned your hands to it. "Are you really saying this? Knowing about how I feel about you?"

"Fuck your feelings! You didn't dare to care about mine, so why should I with yours!"

"Is that with this is about!? Me not returning your feelings from before when you were a fatass!?" 'Wait, I didn't mean to say that!'

"!!!" Your eyes widened and you felt your heart being stabbed.

"Wait a second (f/n)-chan, I didn't mean-"

Before Oikawa could get a chance to finish his explanation, a rough smack greeted his cheek. "Fuck you!" Your eyes were now filling up with tears. "I HATE YOU!!" You threw down your arms, snatched back your bag and ran away from him and into the classroom.

"...Why the hell am I such a jackass?" Oikawa sighed as he felt his heart being stabbed multiple times with guilt as the poison. Oikawa took his head and started banging it against the locker.

"Oikawa?" One of Oikawa's friends walked up him with his bag over his shoulder. A couple more guys stood behind him as well. What the hell are you doing, man? What you're doing doesn't suit your image at all."

"Shut up." Oikawa weakly told him while looking away.

"Hey, what's the matter? Did you get dumped?"

Oikawa sighed deeply. "Something like that."

"Who was it? Mirai? No way, you were the one who got rid of her. So who could it be?"

"Maybe (f/n)?"

"..." Oikawa just looked away when he heard your name.

"Oh~ So it was the lovely (f/n-chan. Don't worry man, you'll get another one, just like always."

"But that's the problem. I don't want anyone else. I want her. But I fucked up, really badly. So bad, she'll never forgive me ever again."

"Well, what did you say to her?"

"....I called her a fatass. I swear I didn't' mean it though! I was just-"

"Are you fucking retarded or something? If I were her I'd kick your ass!

"...I would too."

"So, why'd you call her that?"

"I was pissed because she was with Ushijima."

"'Ushijima'? Wait, could he be that guy that was walking with her?"

"Yeah."

"I see. So your jealousy got ahead of you went all berserk. *Sigh* A simple apology is not going to get her back."

"I know that."

"Alright, let's just get to class for now before we're late and get detention."

"Yeah." Oikawa, along with his friends walked into the class together. The first thing that caught his attention was you. He saw you with your head down. Once again, his heart was stabbed.

*****

Later on during gym class, it was free play and everyone was just doing their own thing. And since that was the case, you took it upon yourself to sit by yourself, like you usually would for free play in gym. The only thing different about it this time, was that a bunch of girls were crowding around you trying to talk to you, even bringing up the subject of your 'boyfriend'.

"So, (f/n)-chan! That hot guy was your boyfriend, right? Where did you meet him?"

"Uh...I--He stopped me while I was walking home from school."

The girls stareted to squeal at response. "It was love at first sight for him!"

"B-Basically." 

"What's his name?"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"U-Ushijima Wakatoshi..."

"Wait, that name is awfully familiar. Wait! I think his father owns a big toy company!"

"Yeah! I love the toys that they make! I bought one for my little sister for her birthday a few weeks ago."

"(f/n)-chan! tell us more about him!"

"Yeah! Tell us!" You looked away and rubbed your arm while they continued to fantasize about your future with Ushijima.

"Hey, Oikawa, I found your princess. Why don't I go talk to her for you."

"Are you crazy? Don't do that!"

"Too late!" His friend dashed off.

"Hey! Furata-chan!" Before Oikawa knew it, Furata was practically over there at the benches. 'Damn it.'

"Alright ladies. Run along, I need to have a small chat with (f/n)-chan."

"Eh~ We were talking to her though, Furata-kun." A girl followed by the rest of them whined.

"Don't worry, I'll make up for it by talking to you gals individually." Furata lifted up the chin of the girl and made her swoon.

"Okay, see you later~" The girls got up and left you alone.

"Um, thank you, Furata-kun. They were beginning to overwhelm me." 'He's friends with 'him' isn't he.'

"You're welcome. So, I noticed you looking kind of down since this morning. Everything alright?"

"...I'm fine." You looked away from him.

"That's not what I heard from Oikawa. I heard he called you something hurtful."

You looked back at Furata, but this time with a cold glare. "Did he send you over here to talk to me?"

"Whoa, whoa, relax. I came over here because I wanted too. Look, he's really sorry about what he said to you. He know that he screwed up, super, super badly. So are you willing to forgive him?"

"I'm sorry Furata-kun, but I don't wanna talk about him. I don't feel like talking to anyone about this, so would you please just leave me alone."

"Alright, alright. But if you need to talk, you know where to find me." Furata then got up and walked back over to Oikawa to give him the news.

"So, what did she day?"

"She still hates you."

Oikawa sighed to himself. "How am I going to fix this?"


	11. Chapter 11

'Is that with this is about!? Me not returning your feelings from before when you were a fatass!?' You remembered his words from the other day. 'If only it were that simple, you stupid idiot.' You thought as you were on your way home with Ushijima.

"(f/n), are you alright?"

"Huh?" You looked up and saw Ushijima looking down at you. "Oh, I'm fine." You turned away from him and looked out the window before you led on any more suspicion. 

"It doesn't seem that way. Are you troubled because of Oikawa?"

"...No." You didn't bother turning around to looked at him.

"He has to be the reason why their is a frown upon that pretty face of yours." You blushed madly in secret. "Are you going to tell me what happened when he pulled you inside the school?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Wakatoshi-kun."

"But if you don't talk about it, how will I have an excuse to kiss you and make you feel better."

"!" You whipped your head and found Ushijima's face up close to yours. "Wakatoshi-kun..." His lips grew closer and closer to yours. Your eyes were dodging back and forth between his lips and his eyes, not knowing which to look at. All you knew was that the both of them were making your heart sped up. "Aren't we supposed to be fake dating now...?" His lips were only one centimeter away as you inhaled.

"I know, but it's hard to keep doing that when your heart is beating 10 times faster than normal from just being near the girl that you've fallen in love with."

You bit your lip and looked away. "Wakatoshi-kun-" Before getting a chance to say anything else, Ushijima crashed his lips down onto yours, turning on the heat right from the beginning.

"If Oikawa hasn't had the chance to do it already, I'd like to have the chance to show you what real love is like. But only if you'll allow me." His eyes gazed deeply into yours.

'Oh crap, I hope he can't here my heart.' Indeed, your heart was beating just as fast as his probably was.

"Is that your heart? It's beating rather loudly."

"I-It's not." You shook your head and tried to turn away. But strong arms wasn't about to let that happen and pulled you closer to their owner. "W-Wakatoshi-kun, I know you don't like me."

"How do you know."

"Because you're only in love with my looks! You don't know anything about me except for the fact that I want to take revenge on Oikawa!"

"..." Ushijima took a moments pause to think about your words.

"See? You don't love me." You reached up and caressed his cheeks gently. "You only love what's on the outside, not the inside. And that's alright. I don't blame you." Your hands slid down and off his face.

"(f/n), do you have a curfew?"

"Huh? A curfew? No, I don't. Why?"

"If you'll allow me to, I'd like to take you out on a date right now."

"Right now? But I-"

"If me loving you for you or not is what concerns you, then you'll just have to let me take you out on a date to prove myself."

"I-"

"Please."

You looked away from him to think, then looked back at him once your reached your decision. "Alright. Where do you want to go?" You blushed and looked down into your lap.

"That's up for you to decided."

"I don't have anywhere that I want to go in particular."

"Then how about we go the mall. I'll get you anything that you want."

"Hold on a minute! I can't let you do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because--It's just not right!" You shook your head.

"It is, since you're my girlfriend. Just forget about him for a moment and let me spoil you."

"Wakatoshi-kun, you..." You sighed and gave in.

"Take us to the mall." Ushijima told his driver.

"Yes, sir." 

And to the mall you both were taken. For much of the whole ride you were just sitting there, blushing about what just happened. As you arrived at the mall Ushijima came out of the car and opened the door for you like the gentleman he was. He took your hand and your bag and guided you out of your car. "I'll call you when we're ready to leave so stay in the area."

"Yes, sir. Have a good time." 

Ushijima shut your door and turned to you. "Let's go."

"..." You were in a daze and therefor wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. "Wakatoshi-kun, can we do this another day?"

"Why? We're already here."

"There are a lot of students from my school here."

"So? They saw us together before."

"I guess so."

"Let's go then." As you and Ushijima walked towards the mall, you noticed that the people from your school were beginning to stare and whisper among themselves. As you walked inside the mall, you immediately head straight to Forever 31 and started to look around. Eventually you ended up not thinking about Oikawa and everything else and was able to immerse yourself in some shopping with your fake boyfriend.

"Wow, this is really cute. Wakatoshi-kun, come look at this." You held up a white sun dress towards him and then held it up against your body for him to see. "How does it look?"

"I don't know. You should try it on so that I can see."

"Okay!" You took the dress with you and scampered over to the dressing room to try on the dress. In about 2 minutes, you were out of the dressing room, looking for Ushijima, when you found him, you called him over. Wakatoshi-kun!" 

Ushijima looked over and saw you. He was taken aback by how you looked in the dress. As he walked over to you, he tried to keep himself as calm as possible. "You look beautiful in that." He reached his hand out and brushed a strand of hair back in place with the rest. "See, when you're not plunging your heart and mind into revenge, you're can a very cute and normal girl. If you ask me, Oikawa was a fool for not realizing that any sooner. But, I guess I should thank him. He's given me the chance to meet, know, and love you."

"Wakatoshi-kun..." Your cheeks were flushed. "Kiss me." You reached up and cupped his cheeks.

"Is someone from your school here?" He asked. He was just a bit confused since you were the one asking for a kiss.

"No. I just want my boyfriend to kiss me." You pulled him down and gently pressed your lips on his. Ushijima's hand eventually found your waist and pulled you in closer for more intensity.

Ushijima pulled away from you. "I love you, (f/n)."

"!!" Your whole face went red.

"Hey! (f/n)!" A familiar voice called out to you and interrupted the moment between you and Ushijima.

When you followed the voice, you saw Furata waving to you in the distance with a girl by his side. "Furata-kun?" Him and the girl walked over to you and Ushijima. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking my little sister shopping. I don't have to guess why you're here though. You're looking really good in that dress though, (f/n)." 

"Thank you."

"Oh, hey there." He greeted Ushijima. But Ushijima only greeted him with a glare. "Uh, (f/n), why is he looking at me like that?"

"Ah, Wakatoshi-kun, Furata-kun is just a classmate so please don't be mean."

"Forgive me. (f/n), are you getting the dress?"

"Hm, I guess I will."

"Alright. Get changed and we can keep looking around."

"Okay." You went back into the changing room to get changed.

"Well, see you later." Furata walked away with his sister. As soon as he got out of sight, he went in his pocket and took out his phone, dialing the number of Oikawa. "Hey, man. You wouldn't believe who I saw in Forever 31 just now....Come on, guess....Will you stop being so depressed for a second and guess....No dumbass, (f/n) and her boyfriend."

"WHAT?!"

"Ow!" Furata yelled back in Oikawa's ear. "Jeez, relax."

"Did you really see them there together?!"

"Yeah. They looked like they were just finishing making out in the middle of the store."

'!'

"She was trying on some nice sun dress for him it seems. She was looking really good in it too."

"Furata you bastard..."

"Listen, just moping around all the time is not going to get her back, or make her forgive you for all the crap you've either done or said to her. You need to get your ass into high gear and get her back. I don't care if you have to beg on your knees or like dog crap, you're going to fight for her. If you don't, then you'll be one giant loser who didn't even try."

"...So what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should get your ass down here right now and--Oikawa."

"What?"

"You're right across the hall from us!"

"What are talking about Furata I'm not-"

"I can see you! You damn stalker! You followed them here! Well, since you're here you might as well come over here and talk to her." Furata hung up on Oikawa and watched him come over to Forever 31. Oikawa then met up with him.

"Where are they?"

"She's in the dressing room. I don't know where he is though. He was scaring me so I just took my little sister with me and left."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Oikawa walked over to the dressing room and stood outside, waiting there for you. With his hands clenched and his eyes focused on the exit he waited with anticipation. 'Crap, crap, crap. My hands are sweating. What the hell should I say to her? Just an apology won't work. Grabbing her like last time is not going to work. But just asking her to stay and listen definitely won't work. What the hell should I do?! Think! Think!'

"Wakatoshi-kun. I'm out of the--!!" As soon as you stepped out of the dressing room, you directly ran into Oikawa. Your eyes narrowed as you glared harshly upon him.

"(f/n), look I-"

*SLAM!*

"H-Hey!" Oikawa called out to you when you slammed the dressing room door right in his face. "(f/n), please come out!" He banged on the door."

"Go away!!"

"I'm no going to leave until I tell you what I have to say!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"You're locked yourself in there so you have no choice but to. Just listen! These past few days have been hellish because I haven't gotten to be near you. I never realized how much I love being around you. I miss looking at your hair when the wind blow it. I miss your even miss the way you'd insult me out or walk away from me when I try to talk to you. I know without a doubt that I fucked up and probably nothing I can say can ever make you forgive me, but I just need to tell you that I'm sorry. What I said a few days ago, it was all my anger and stress coming out from seeing you with Ushijima. It was bothering me a lot to see the girl that I love get taken away from me like that."

"Love?" You opened the door and stepped out of dressing room. "Love? Are you fucking kidding me? You know nothing about love! All you care about are the best looks you egotistical bastard! Do you want to know what real love is?" You started to stab him in his chest with your finger. "Real love is caring for someone and showing them that you care instead of just telling them. Love isn't judgmental. Love is not trying to get in someone's pants, but taking the time to get to know them. There is so much more I could tell you, but I don't have the time to waste on you. Instead, I'd rather be doing it with some who I care about and who I know feels the same way about me."

"(f/n), are ready to check out and go the next store? Oh, Oikawa. I didn't know you were here too."

"Yes, I'm coming Wakatoshi-kun. Here." You passed him the dress. "I'll be right there in sec."

"Alright." Ushijima then walked off towards the cash register so that he could purchase your dress.

"...." Oikawa was completely speechless. It wasn't helping that his heart was slowly tearing apart.

"When you actually learn how to love someone for them, try and apologize then. Until then, you're invisible to me."


	12. Chapter 12

As Oikawa laid out in his bed in his lonely and quiet room, he begun to think about your words from yesterday. '"You know nothing about love! All you care about are the best looks you egotistical bastard! ...When you actually learn how to love someone for them, try and apologize then. Until then, you're invisible to me."'

"She's right." He turned on his side. "Why do I love her? I hate to admit it, but I just want her because of her looks. But I don't want to lover her because of her looks. But I don't even have a legit reason to love her. All I know is that I hate it when other guys get around her. I want her to be mine, but she won't be." Oikawa tucked himself in a ball. "Dammit!" He cursed out loud. "Why him?! Why can't I understand her or talk to her or touch her or kiss her like he can. I want you. I want you. I want you so much (f/n). Why can't I just have you? Why?" He clenched his teeth while his heart continued to ache him.

"Tooru-chan! Make sure you clean up your room before you come down for dinner." Oikawa's mother called out for him.

"Already did!" He called back.

"Well I left a box full of stuff from when you were in kindergarten and elementary school. You can go through it and take any memories that you want and just leave anything you don't want at the bottom of the stairs. Make sure you go through it."

Oikawa dragged himself out of bed and went to go pick up the box that was supposedly outside his door. He opened the door and found a brown cardboard box with different stuff in it. "What is this?" Oikawa had picked up the box and had something catch his eyes. He walked back inside his room and closed the door back with his foot. He walked over to his bed and sat at its edge and placed the box on the side of him while he rummaged through it. "A little photo album?" He picked it up, and the first thing he laid eyes on was a class picture filled with kindergartners. They were all standing in front or holding bunnies. "Oh, I remember this. We went on a class trip that day to the zoo." He smiled slightly.

He looked across the picture in search of his younger self. "There I am." He looked and saw himself grinning happily with a neat flower crown on his head. Then he noticed he was holding someone's hand. A girl. "Who's that?" He questioned as his eyes shifted over to the girl with a messy flower crown on her head. "Oh, I remember her, sort of. I spent the whole damn day with her." Oikawa flipped the page and saw another photo. This time it was a photo him and the girl playing in a sandbox together. Flipping the page once again, he found him the girl giving him a kiss to his rosy cheeks. "Jeez, how much time did I spend with his chick." Oikawa flipped to another page and found a picture with just him and his friends. "That girl...she looks too familiar." He went back to the previous photos and looked at each of them closely. "She looks like.....(f/n)?!!" Oikawa couldn't believe his eyes. "She went to kindergarten with me?" He matched the moles, they eyes and hair. Everything from this picture belonged to present you. "No frickin way." 

Oikawa set aside the album and continued to dig through the box. He kept on, until he came across a small box. Letting his curiosity take over, he lifted the lid off the box and had it reveal a withered flower ring. "A flower ring? Why the hell do I have this?" Oikawa then tried to walk down memory lane in search of answers.

Kindergarten

~ "Tooru-chan! Come look at this white bunny over here!" You called him over as you still had the chubby bunny in your hands.

"I'm coming, (f/n)-chan!" He ran over to you. "It's cute! Just like you!" He grinned with a blush.

"Tooru-chan, I made you something, so close your eyes." You placed the bunny aside and told him.

"You did?!" Oikawa tightly shut his eyes in excitement if his present.

While his eyes were closed, you reached behind you and pulled something out in front of you. "Ta-da! You can open them now."

As Oikawa opened his eyes, he was presented with a neat and pretty flower crown. "You made this for me?" His eyes twinkled. "It's pretty."

"Yup." You stood up and got on your toes to place it on his head. "I only made it for the person I like a lot."

"I like you a lot too (f/n)-chan. I'll make you one in return." He start to pick up grass with weeds.

"Tooru-chan, those are weeds. Not flowers." You reminded him. 

"They're not?"

"Mm. Do you want me to help you pick some flowers up?"

"Sure!"~

Elementary

~ "Tooru-chan, I'm going to miss you. I don't know if I'm ever going to see you again." You whined.

"Don't say that. I'm sure we will." He tried to comfort you.

"Tooru-chan, promise me that you'll never forget me. Promise me that you'll always care about me, and that you'll always be my Tooru.

"I promise!" Oikawa stuck out his pinky finger.

"No!"

"Eh?"

"A kiss." You blushed. "I want a kiss." You looked away from him. "Is that okay?"

"A kiss?" Oikawa himself blushed. "Okay." Oikawa tried had to man up and calm himself down. He took your hand and moved in close to you until his lips met with yours.

"This will only be between me and Tooru-chan, alright?"

"Yeah. Just us."~

"Oh shit!" And in this moment, Oikawa felt like complete shit. His heart was in his stomach and he felt like shriveling up and dying instantly. "I'm such a piece of shit! How in the hell could I forget something so damn important? She's been mine since the beginning and I completely forgot about her. I gotta fix this, right now. Mom! Do you know how to make a flower crown?" Oikawa placed the small box down and dashed out his room.

"A flower crown? What for?"

"Don't worry about it." 'All I want for you is to forgive me, (f/n).'

*****

"(f/n)!" Oikawa marched inside the classroom and saw you sitting in your seat, looking out the window and letting the wind dance around with your hair. Your head resting on your hand, enjoying the sweet breeze. He marched right up to you and stood there until you noticed him.

"What the hell do you want?" You didn't bother turning to look at him.

"Please. Just come out into the hallway with me. I swear this'll be the last time I bother you for anything, so please. I just really need to tell and show you something." He said as he held onto a thin and wide purple box.

"Did you finally figure out what love is?"

"I found something even better."

"?" Upon hearing this, you had to turn and look at him. "You've got 3 minutes." You pushed back your chair and stood up.

"Thank you!" You followed Oikawa out the classroom and down the hall with your arms folded the whole time.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know if you'll care or if you can even remember, but I just want to tell you how sorry I am, for breaking our promise."

"Our promise?" '...!'

"Maybe this will help you, remember, (f/n)-chan." Oikawa held out the box for you to take. You looked it up and down hesitantly. "Just take it. You'll want to see what's inside."

You did as he said, unfolded your arms and took the box. You lifted the lid off the box and to your surprise was a average looking flower crown and a matching ring next to it. You felt your heart ache completely when you saw this. "You...."

"I remembered everything about us from when were kids. I'm a jackass for not remembering you and all the fun times that we shared together. But I'm even more of a jackass for breaking a simple promise between us. I forgot about you, and I know it must have felt like I've stopped being yours all together. But I haven't stopped caring about you. I changed so much and it felt like you didn't know me anymore, right? When I saw you for the first time again in our first year, I didn't realize it was you who was so happy to see me. But I'll tell you something, even though it might no matter, every single day since our last day together, I always felt like there was something missing from within me. Just rushing it off wouldn't work because my heart would allow me to."

"..."

"I've gone through countless girlfriends, but none of them could fill in that piece. I'm a fool for not realizing that the chubby you, was my (f/n) from back then. I know it shouldn't have taken me this long until you got like this to realize it. I'm a complete piece of shit for treating you the way I did on that day before you left and a few days ago. I don't deserve such a faithful and loyal girl like you. Even though I was like this, you've waited and have continuously been faithful to only me. Thank you." It was all sincere talk coming from Oikawa's mouth.

"I can't imagine how hurt you must have felt when I couldn't recognize you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I wish there was another word that I could show you how sorry I am. If you still don't won't anything to do with me, then I completely understand. And if you're still going to be with him, then I understand that too. I completely deserve it."

"....*sniff*...*sniff*"

"Hey, are you crying?" He reached out to touch you.

You smacked his hand away before he could get the chance. "I'm not! I don't remember any of this crap that you're talking about." You shoved the box back in his hand. "Here."

"Oh...." Oikawa looked down to the ground with a dejected look.

"Are we done here? I'd like to get back to the classroom."

"Sure." He shoved his hands in his pocket. "You can go." Oikawa was too heartbroken to even watch you walk away.

*****

Later on when it was lunch time, your phone had begun to ring right when you were eating. You went in your desk and took our phone. You then answered the call before it stopped ringing. "Hello? Wakatoshi-kun?" Upon hearing that name, Oikawa stood up and walked out of the classroom. but before he did, he threw something into garbage. You noticed right as he did so as well. "...." He shut the door behind him quietly as well.

"(f/n)? (f/n)? Hello?" Ushijima had to continuously call your name before he could get your attention once again.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to go with me to the aquarium after school?"

"Um, no. I'm good. Thank you for asking though."

*****

After school when you were packing up your stuff and getting ready to walk out the door, you looked down into the garbage and found the box that he had tried to give you earlier. "..." You looked around to see if anyone was looking, and once you were in the clear, you swooped down and snatched it out of the garbage. 'It's a good thing the garbage was changed. a few minutes ago.'

You swiftly placed it in your bag and started to walk down the hallway. Upon walking, you found Furata walking side by side with a girl from a different class than you.

"Oh, (f/n)-chan, you're leaving pretty late? Is your boyfriend not picking you up today?"

"...Where's Oikawa?"

"Well, well. Ain't that a first, you asking for Oikawa. He's in the teachers office, why?" Furata smirked. "Are you finally speaking to him?"

"No. See you tomorrow." You walked right past them.

"Alright." He waved at you while you walked down the stairs to meet with Ushijima. As you got into the car, all you did was turn away from Ushijima to look out the window and not say a word of greeting to him.

"Don't drive yet." He told the driver. "(f/n), are you alright?" Ushijima got close to you. Were you crying before you got in here?"

"What? I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me." Ushijima took your chin in his hand and leaned in close for a kiss.

"No." You moved your face away before he could get a chance to kiss you.

"What's wrong?" He backed away and retracted his hands from you.

"I--I don't think want to do this anymore."

"Why?"

"I just--I don't feel comfortable. I'm not in love with you, Wakatoshi-kun. It was wrong of me to toy around with your feelings like this."

"You love Oikawa, don't you?"

"When you say it like that, it makes me want to barf in a way. But I guess you're right."

"It's alright (f/n). I knew I couldn't have you from the beginning because I knew you weren't full mine. I knew that a piece of you, even if might be a tiny piece, wanted to be with him. No matter wrong he might have done you. I won't stop you if you want to go. It's your choice. But I'll ask you this. Are you sure?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But it was my own fault for falling in love with a complete fool from the very beginning."

"Go." Ushijima ruffled your hair.

"Thank you, Wakatoshi-kun." You leaned in a kissed his cheek one last time before you opened the car door and ran off back inside the school. You ran all the way back upstairs to your floor and started searching everywhere, starting with teacher's office, but nothing. You could find him. 

"How could I ever think that she'd remember something from so long ago." Oikawa was sitting on the steps in front of the gym, at the side of the school. "It probably doesn't even matter to her anymore. I've become such a douche bag now that anything I say or do won't matter to her anymore. I screwed up the best thing I ever had." Oikawa sighed to himself.

"It took you long enough to realize that, you stupid jerk!" 

Upon hearing a shaky voice, Oikawa looked up and saw you standing there. The wind was playing with your hair again and blowing around your skirt. "(f-f/n)? Why are you-"

"Shut up!" You started walking towards him with fresh tears streaming down your face. "I hate you!" You let a rough smack follow through to his cheek.

"Wha--!" You suddenly pounced on him for a hug. Oikawa was taken aback by your action and couldn't move. "....I'm sorry." He just sat there.

"If you think apologizing for doing all of this to me will make me forgive you for what you've done then you're dead wrong!"

"Yeah."

"Don't 'yeah' me you stupid jerk-face!! My head is all scrambled up now! I don't know whether I'm in hugging of my Tooru from childhood, or the crappy Oikawa whose mistreated me this whole time." You couldn't stop crying. "Now you know how I've felt all this time. Alone and heartbroken. You don't know how crappy I felt when I kept seeing you with all these different girls, while having to sit there and wait for you to notice me again. It serves you right. I shouldn't forgive you at all, but my heart has always and still is with you! I got so lost in my emotions that I momentarily forgot about what and who I was doing all of this for. But your attitude just kept on getting worse and worse and I couldn't take it anymore. You're so frustrating!" You placed your forehead against his. "Tell me, who are you?"

"Your Tooru-chan." He simply replied.

"Idiot." Even though you said that, you couldn't help but crash your lips down on his. Oikawa quickly took the lead by pulling you into his lap and leaving no time to get any air. The kiss had gotten slightly rough, but it was all passion that was coming from the both of you. "So, does that mean, that I'm....forgiven?" He raised a brow.

"Not a chance!" You wiped away your tears. "It's going to take you a long time to make for all of this. All of it. I'm still so angry and hurt because of you, but you'll just have to take the time to fix that all on your own."

"I'll be taking as much time as I need then. I love you. I always have, (f/n). I finally feel complete again." 

"Me too, Tooru." You hugged him. "Ah, wait." You went inside your bag and took out the box.

"Hey, didn't I throw that out?"

"I couldn't let you throw it out." You opened the box. "Put it on me?"

"Sure." Oikawa took the crown out first and placed it on top of your head. Then he took the ring and slipped it on your finger gently. "You look beautiful." Oikawa kissed your cheek. "Just like a princess."

"Thank you."

-Extended Ending-

"(f/n), did you really like Ushijima?" You asked. The both of you were sitting in his room, with between in his legs, watching t.v.

"What? No. I was fake dating him only to get revenge against you."

"What? I was on your revenge list too?"

"Duh, where did you think you were? You were number one on my list. I just decided to save you for last."

"That's mean."

"Not compared to--"

"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. How many times do you want me to say it?"

"I don't want you to say it." You turned to face him. "I want you to show it." You grabbed Oikawa by the face and kissed him.

"Of course." Oikawa pushed you down and started to kiss you all over. "I won't be holding back though."


End file.
